


Встреча

by vasilok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 14th Century, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Golden Horde, Love/Hate, M/M, Middle Ages, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, lithuania strong, weak russia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilok/pseuds/vasilok
Summary: Ужин в одном из литовских замков в конце 14 столетия, неожиданно ставший семейным застольем.Польша и Литва "отмечают" первый год совместной - вынужденно-добровольной - жизни, которую Торис надеется или прервать, или хотя бы пересмотреть ее условия. Украина и Россия впервые встречаются после вторжения монголов - но не узнают друг друга. Все это приводит к своеобразным, но не самым неожиданным последствиям...





	1. Глава 1. Часть 1.

Владимир-Волынский (совр. Западная Украина),  
Великое княжество Литовское,  
1386 год

 

\- Волечка, там тебя молодой пан кличет! – запыхавшийся мальчишка дернул за край подвернутого рукава одну из жниц. – Сказал, чтобы немедля шла к нему.

В густом от июльской жары воздухе, расплавленным маревом плывшим над склонившимися к самой земле волнам пшеницы, и впрямь уже долгое время разносилось «Ольга! Ольга!»

Теперь на обладательницу этого имени – которую все здесь знали лишь как Лелю или Волю, да и внешне ничем она не выделялась среди прочих селянок – с любопытством уставились сразу несколько пар глаз.

\- И что ж ему надо-то от тебя… в самый полдень? - осторожно, словно сама боясь своего интереса, произнесла вслух одна из девушек. – Обычно паны и носу сюда не кажут, да еще в такой час.

\- А шут его знает… - пробормотала Ольга, откидывая в сторону очередной сноп и смахивая со лба крупные капли пота. Обтерла серп краем нижней рубахи, выглядывающей из-под поддернутой поневы, и зашагала по стерне - уже неприятно хрустевшей под палящим солнцем и еще более неприятно впивавшейся в босые ноги - к меже.

Сзади предсказуемо донеслось:

\- Чей хоть пан-то, Ивасик?

\- Не знаю! Молодой, нарядный. Но не из нашенских! С самой Польши, видно.

\- Много их в последние дни понаехало…

\- Всех понаехало. У князя на постой ведь сам митрополит остановился. Из самого Царьграда проездом. Вся округа на поклон собралась, все благословения просят.

\- А им-то, латынянам, какой с нашего владыки прок? У них свой, римский поп, имеется.

\- Так князь-то Витовт опять веру сменил… в пятый раз, говорят, крестился! Хорош Христов угодник!

«Да уж - и нашим, и вашим, и споем, и спляшем».

\- Ты б, Ганна, следила за языком, а то… как бы чего не вышло.

«Вся моя жизнь в одной фразе», - невесело усмехнулась Украина.

 

***

 

«Паном» ожидаемо оказался Лукашевич. Который столь же ожидаемо уставился на ее загорелые до темной бронзы и нагие по самые колени ноги. И даже щедро покрывавшая их пыль его явно не смущала. Похоже, на какое-то время он и свое имя забыл.

\- Ну, добрый день, славный пан, - вернула его на грешную землю Ольга, поправляя и одергивая поневу и рубашку. Впрочем, последняя, пропитавшаяся потом, облепила тело второй кожей. Что делу не особо помогало – разве что взгляд у Феликса поднялся и застыл уже несколько выше. – Звали? – уже с открытой издевкой в голосе спросила девушка.

\- Да… да… ты не отзывалась, - неимоверным усилием воли Польша все же умудрился, наконец, взглянуть ей в лицо, и нервным движением потянул ворот дорогого – и совершенно неуместного среди дальнего поля и буднего дня – кафтана.

\- Ты еще бы по имени-отчеству кликал. И так разговоров на три года вперед будет. «Молодой и богатый заезжий пан к нашей Вольке посреди будня явился!»

\- Ну, это же твоё имя. Думал, ты его узнаешь в любом виде, - окончательно пришел в себя Феликс, пытаясь шуткой прогнать последнюю неловкость.

\- С чего бы имя варяжской северянки – моё? – усмехнулась Ольга. – В смысле моё изначальное?

\- Я, знаешь ли, тоже на римлянина не особо похож, но… другого я не знаю? - тонкие золотистые брови сошлись к переносице.

Да, память у таких, как они, была особо непредсказуема. Впрочем, и люди смутно помнят свои первые года. Хотя они с Феликсом почти ровесники.

\- А я своё знаю. Впрочем, это неважно. И сейчас, и вообще… - склонила она набок голову, поправляя обвитые венцом вокруг головы косы, выгоревшие уже до белизны.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что о таких вещах и прочей «родовой чести» должна мужская голова болеть, - теперь за шуткой пряталась уже сама Украина. – А мы рождаемся, чтобы сменить и семью, и имя. И поскольку мужчин у нас не осталось… то какая разница? – едва слышно закончила она.

Польша же от этих слов – не столько расслышанных, сколько угаданных – вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее уже совершенно трезвым взглядом. Исчез смущенный мальчишка, которому она нравилась со времен Владимира Старого, остался привычный самоуверенный – порой до нахальства – вояка и повеса.

Отличный повод вспомнить, что она его, вообще-то, ненавидит…

\- Иди давай, сама же не хотела для селян представление устраивать, - мотнул он головой с длинными и золотистыми – даже на вид шелковыми - прядями волос в сторону дороги, ведущей к городу. –Хочу тебя с собой к Витовту сегодня на пир взять.

- _Ты. Хочешь._

К сожалению, сколько бы яда не было в этих словах – оба они отлично понимали, что прямого его указа Ольга ослушаться не сможет. Как бы не пыталась это засмеять. Или хотя бы просто забыть.

\- Время до вечера есть – хоть отскоблишься. Платье и украшения я дам. Хотя к чему… Ну какая из тебя сейчас панна?! – с досадой и какой-то странной злобой даже выплюнул поляк. - Тебя ж словно из костра вынули. Черная, как уголь. Руки все в мозолях и ноги, наверняка, коркой сплошной. Дай Боже, чтобы за служанку приняли. И чего тебе в городах и усадьбах не живется?!

\- А это уже не мои города. И не мои замки с усадьбами, - тихо, но очень отчетливо ответила Украина. – Мой народ живет не в них. И ты это знаешь. Ведь сколько лет вы с Торисом делили эти земли… что уже и сами почти забыли о моем существовании.

\- Да, когда сразу оба добивающихся твоей благосклонности жениха внезапно решают заключить союз и даже без твоего участия – это, наверное, немного досадно, - прозвучал ехидный ответ. – Такой подлый удар по женской гордости. Впрочем,… наши сердца – и не только – для тебя всегда открыты, - добавил Лукашевич уже более низким и бархатистым голосом.

\- Спасибо, мне и так не дует. И к Наташке с такими мыслями даже не лезьте – прокляну.

\- Кто-то из нас похож на любителей детей? Но она, кстати, взрослеет. И последнее время – особенно быстро. Подозреваю, это всё как-то связано с… связано с…

Они уже успели чуть отойти от поля и шли вдоль узкого ручейка, вокруг которого толпился густой кустарник и любящие тень цветы и травы. Среди них особо ярко горели желто-фиолетовые «свечки» Иванова цвета. Или - как еще называли этот причудливый цветок – «брат-с-сестрой».

Феликс наклонился и сорвал одну из пестрых головок. Всё также задумчиво повертел ее в руках и протянул Ольге. Она не приняла. Скрестив руки на груди и зная, что случайные путники сейчас их не заметят, спросила:

\- Зачем я тебе там?

Еще немного покрутив в руках цветок с желтыми и фиолетовыми колокольцами, Польша прицепил его себе на грудь.

\- В свите владыки есть юноша. На вид лет пятнадцати. Хорошего рода. По крайней мере – так с ним обращаются. Он будет сегодня на пиру. Я хочу, чтобы ты на него посмотрела. Мне кажется, он не тот, за кого себя выдает. Причем – дважды не тот.

\- Целых дважды? – насмешливо протянула Ольга, внутренне уже чувствуя, что влипает в какую-то дрянную историю. - Но у митрополита Киевского и всея Руси всегда большая свита. И в ней всегда подвизаются не самые последние семьи. Что с того?

Следующий вопрос огорошил еще сильнее:

\- Что ты знаешь о Москве? О ее князьях?

Украина повела плечом в непонятном жесте. Знала она мало. Ее мир уже давно не простирался дальше мелких городков.

На миг, несмотря на раскаленный полдень, ей стало почти зябко от пропитавшейся потом одежды – здесь, в тени и у воды. Передернувшись всем телом, она, наконец, ответила:

\- Почти ничего. Это молодой город. Моложе даже залесского Владимира, а он был последним и младшим из тех, с кем я общалась тогда, в общем доме. Знаю, что люди с моих и Наташкиных земель иногда туда уходят. Значит, в чем-то там лучше, чем здесь.

\- Выбирайся уже со своих хуторов, - не столько раздраженно, сколько серьезно ответил Лукашевич. – А то так вся жизнь мимо пройдет. Москва – великое княжество. И давно.

\- И что? После вторжения татар «великие» княжества растут, как грибы. Так им друг с другом грызться приятнее.

\- Вот только это уже подгребло под себя все владимирское княжение. То, что еще до Батыя было. То есть настоящее.

\- Что, и влияния на Новгород с Псковом тоже добилось? Подслеповат, видно, стал ордынский волк…

\- На мое счастье – еще не совсем. Иначе бы Торис выбрал бы союз… не со мной, - Феликс запнулся и продолжил уже хрипловато и надломано. – А так выбор сделали за него.

\- О, так это ревность?

«Зря я это сказала».

Красивое, еще по-юношески нежное лицо поляка исказилось почти до неузнаваемости.

Вспоминая потом этот разговор, Ольга удивлялась, почему он ее не ударил. Он мог. Он хотел. Не стал.

\- Да! – крикнул он ей прямо в лицо. – Потому что…. Потому… черт! Потому что Торис даже на эту треклятую унию со мной пошел лишь для того, чтобы в итоге получить его!!! С моей помощью убрать с дороги Орду и на ручках принести в Вильно свою восточную «княжну». Или за косы приволочь – тут уж как получится. Он даже Наталью держит так близко к себе потому, что видит в ней его черты. А я… все мы здесь – для него лишь разменная монета. Торис ни одного из нас не пожалеет, лишь бы… - Феликс взмахнул рукой с почти смешным со стороны отчаяньем.

Украине смешно не было.

Во-первых, беспутного поляка было пусть и немного, но жаль.

Во-вторых, предчувствие не обмануло – ей предстояла «почетная» роль: оказаться между молотом и наковальней. Кто из них там кто – пусть Польша с Литвой разбираются сами, Ольге от этого легче не будет.

И все же интересно, кто стоит за поднимающимся на восточных землях государством? Кто-то новый? Кто-то чужой? Или какой-то из городов матери сумел прыгнуть выше собственной головы?

«Но это совершенно точно не может быть»…

_Потому что этого не может быть никогда._

Опустившись на колени, Феликс резко погрузил обе ладони на дно ручейка, подняв тучу брызг. Застыл так на некоторое время. Потом жадно напился, небрежно брызнул водой на раскрасневшееся лицо.

\- Почему их союз не состоялся?

\- Орда. Он все еще силен. Четыре года назад выжег Москву до самого основания. С землей сравнял. За измену. За то, что за два года до того ему нанесли сильное поражение*.

\- Стольный град в руинах - и для Ягайло союз стал не привлекателен?

\- Но не для Ториса, - с безысходной горечью проронил Феликс. – Тем более что он был в Москве, в тот день, когда… Король как-то признался, что после возвращения оттуда Торис пил недели две не просыхая.

\- Торис не пьет.

\- Ага. Я тоже так думал…

\- А что стало с… с духом восточных земель?

\- После сожжения Москвы его не видели. В его землях во всяком случае. Но он не погиб. Княжество уцелело.

Опять повисло тягомотное молчание, будто по капле выдавливающее кровь из жил.

\- Феликс, я устала. Давай уже к делу. Что ты от меня хочешь?

«И что со мной за помощь тебе сделает Торис»…

\- Хан потребовал в залог верности старшего сына московского князя. Ему тогда было лет одиннадцать. А недавно сорока на хвосте принесла, что в Сарае и Кафе был переполох. Искали отрока лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати. С Руси, с хорошего рода, но без семьи и без должных по чину сопровождающих. Догадываешься, к чему я веду?

Дальнейших подсказок и впрямь не требовалось.

\- Так в свите владыки Киприана – сбежавший из плена московский наследник?

\- Скажем так, заинтересованные люди в это верят. И среди этих заинтересованных – мой… наш, - упрямо повторил Феликс, - наш с Торисом король.

\- Даже если так – зачем тебе я? Пусть берут мальчишку в заложники и пишут в Москву. Выторгуют за него себе какую-нибудь приятную мелочь.

\- Это да. Вот только я думаю, что в Орду тогда забрали не княжича Василия. А самого Русь. Россию. Ну, так он себя называет, если на греческий манер.

Она ждала этих слов, но они все равно ударили, как нож под ребро. Ольга закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть мира вокруг, ставшего на миг тошнотворно-отвратительным

\- Наглости ему явно не занимать, - произнесла она побелевшими губами.

\- Ты сама сказала, что хлопотать о родовых именах и чести – мужская забота, - усмехнулся Польша. - Вот и братец ваш придерживается того же мнения. Ты ведь узнаешь его, если увидишь?

\- У меня нет брата. Он погиб. Погиб в тот же день, что и мать. Их кости тлеют в одной могиле.

«И мама сама в этом виновата».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вкратце (очень вкратце) о той эпохе: после вторжения монголов западные земли Руси (современные Украина и Белоруссия) были в той или иной мере поглощены (завоеваны, присоединены через династические браки и т.п.) литовцами, поляками и отчасти венграми. При этом литовцы на тот момент еще оставались язычниками, не имеющими своей письменности и развитой городской культуры, поэтому в культуре Великого княжества Литовского долгое время доминировала культура Руси. Но присоединить земли современной России Литва так и не смогла – сначала мешала Орда, потом – само централизующееся Русское государство, которое со временем еще и начало претендовать на русские земли и в составе Литвы.  
> Это – и не только (причин было немало, в том числе вялотекущая война за Галицию и Волынь) – привело к заключению в августе 1385 года Кревской унии между Польшей и Литвой, ставшей первым из договоров, в конечном итоге объединивших эти государства в одну конфедерацию, Речь Посполитую (ликвидированную в конце 18го века Россией, Пруссией и Австрией). Одновременно с подписанием Унии великий князь литовский Ягайло взял в жены польскую королеву Ядвигу, став польским королем, но негласно сохранив власть и над Литвой через своего младшего брата (что очень сильно не понравилось многим литовцам).  
> Союзные отношения Литвы и Польши помогли им несколько столетий доминировать в регионе и взаимно друг друга обогащать, но при этом вызвали перманентный кризис – религиозный, этнический и в конечном итоге политический - внутри Литвы. Так как условием союза было принятие литовскими князьями католичества, следом за чем последовало вытеснение из городов письменности и культуры Руси в принципе, замена ее культурой польской. Отчего, например, уже в 17 веке полностью исчез т.н. «старобелорусский» язык, письменный язык ВКЛ, развивавшийся еще с домонгольского периода.  
> Все это вызывало в литовцах (не говоря уже про православное, русское население), мягко говоря, двоякие чувства и страстное желание с Польшей «развестись».  
> Также де-факто за большей частью столкновений между Речью Посполитой и Русским царством стояла Литва, тогда как собственно поляки долгое время воспринимали эти семейные разборки…эм, индифферентно, куда больше их волновали отношения с германскими государствами.
> 
> *Ольга – от скандинавского Helga (святая, священная).  
> Феликс – от латинского Felix (плодородный, счастливый).
> 
> *Четыре года назад выжег Москву до самого основания. С землей сравнял. За измену. За то, что за два года до того ему нанесли сильное поражение.  
> Имеется в виду Куликовская битва (1380 год) и последующее через два года после нее разорение Москвы ханом Тохтамышем.


	2. Глава 1. Часть 2.

\- Король! Король! Его величество Владислав Ягелло! Открыть ворота!

Запрокинув голову и прикрыв ладонью глаза от лучей заходящего солнца, Ольга рассматривала фигуры на стене детинца. Люди переговаривались между собой, кто-то спустился вниз – явно побежал докладывать хозяину замка о нежданных гостях, но ворота отпирать не спешили.

Впрочем, если подозрения Феликса верны, то не стой под этими воротами великий князь литовский (а с прошлого года еще и король польский) лично – они так и остались бы закрытыми.

И впрямь на лице поднявшегося на стену князя Витовта мелькнуло такое выражение, словно внизу он увидел не двоюродного брата, а призраков своих отца и матери. Да еще такими, какими те ушли к предкам: обугленный скелет со сломанной шеей и посиневшее, разбухшее тело утопленницы.

«Хотя, наверное, они посещают князя при каждой их встрече, а не только сегодня, когда приезд короля попросту сравняет с землей все его планы»…

Об этом не принято было говорить вслух, но каждая собака в литовских и русских землях знала, что князь Кейстут и его жена были убиты по приказу Ягайло. А сам Витовт – вместе с отцом подло схваченный прямо посреди мирных переговоров и с ним же заключенный в Кревском замке – тогда остался в живых лишь благодаря случаю. И своей жене, сумевшей выпросить свидание с пленным мужем буквально накануне той ночи, когда с ним должна была случиться та же мелкая неприятность, что уже отправила в лучший мир его родителя.

Скорее всего, Ягайло и разрешил им встретиться лишь потому, что знал, что уже следующим утром княгиня Анна будет вдовой. И совершенно точно не ожидал, что явившиеся к его брату убийцы обнаружат в темнице не самого Витовта, а его переодетую супругу. Причем обойтись с нею, как со своей теткой, Ягайло не мог.

Дочь и сестра смоленского князя, православная христианка – не языческая жрица, почти с рождения отторгнутая от родной семьи и из каприза похищенная будущим мужем прямо посреди одной из священных церемоний. К тому же по литовскому обычаю Бирута, как хранившая священный огонь и нарушившая обет безбрачия вайделотка, и так подлежала казни, от которой ее спасала лишь воля ее мужа. Пока тот был свободен и жив, конечно. Поэтому, утопив мать Витовта, Ягайло в глазах своих подданных не совершил ничего предосудительного. Лишь исполнил древний закон.

«Быть может, именно этим он себя утешает?», - рассеяно подумала Украина, видя, как исказившая лицо Витовта гримаса (с такого расстояния различимая только ею и Польшей) уступает место маске безразличия, и как он машет рукой кому-то из сопровождающих, вскоре после чего раздается громкий, мерзкий скрежет раскрывающихся ворот.

«Люди – да и страны – вообще забавные. Могут столетиями собачиться из-за надуманных обид и полоски земли, и при этом забывать и прощать … такое».

Впрочем,… если подозрения Феликса опять-таки верны, то Витовт ничего не забыл и не простил.

«Просто иногда приходится дружить против кого-то третьего. Хотя бы временно».

Поэтому и король – как бы он не торопился – сюда прибыл с небольшой, но отлично вооруженной свитой. И завтра, и в ближайшие дни к нему продолжат съезжаться рыцари.

«Да, сегодняшний вечер явно будет увлекательным».

Половина сидящих за столом гостей не прирежет – возможно, не прирежет – вторую половину только из-за присутствия митрополита. И того факта, что эта земля все еще не совсем «своя» для обеих сторон, отчего и поляки, и литовцы чувствуют себя здесь не слишком уверенно.

Но всё же не настолько неуверенно, чтобы у Ольги, когда ее лошадь проходила под сводом между тяжелых, обитых кованным железом ворот – не возникло чувства, что она пересекает не порог, а границу и вступает не во двор, а в чужой край.

 

***

 

Замку было лет сорок. Построил его один из польских королей – в те годы в длившемся почти век турнире между Польшей и Литвой за Червонную Русь выигрывала польская сторона.

Но поскольку и тогда было ясно, что окончательно вопрос еще не решен – замок был относительно небольшим, без излишних удобств и сложен не из камня, а из тяжелого, крепкого дуба.

Поэтому вкатившаяся с королем кавалькада тут же заняла весь двор и лишь спустя какое-то время отхлынула к стенам, освобождая место для встречи нынешнего хозяина замка и его незваного августейшего гостя.

И все это время Ольга чувствовала на себе взгляды.

Точно такие же, какими ее окатила свита короля – от первого герольда до последнего служки – когда они с Феликсом к ней присоединились. Кто-то смотрел с любопытством, кто-то - с недоумением, кто-то с осуждением или – из тех, кто постарше - с пониманием. Хватало и восхищенных, и откровенно вожделеющих взглядов.

Что ж наряды – в том числе женские – Лукашевич умел выбирать всегда, а сомнений в своей внешней привлекательности Ольга не имела. Знала, что ей сейчас охотно прощают и чрезмерно темную для знатной женщины кожу. Красивой девушке всё к лицу – даже загар.

\- Моя кузина любит верховые прогулки, а лето вышло знойное, - весело бросил тогда Феликс в ответ на чьи-то недоуменные слова. – Есть женщины, которых готово лишний раз целовать даже солнце.

Им смешно. Смеется и король. Смотрит на Ольгу, явно раздумывая – не стоит ли ему обратить всеобщее заблуждение по поводу ее присутствия здесь в самую настоящую правду. Потому что не нужно иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что при тридцатилетнем короле, женатом на двенадцатилетней девочке, делает молодая красавица из знатной, но не самой высокородной семьи (в самую высшую знать и на высшие чины духи народов лезть не пытались никогда), не являющаяся ему родственницей и не входящая в число наперсниц этих родственниц. Не с батрачками же и холопками ему веселиться…

Феликс смеется тоже, но его глаза – яркие, зеленые – холодны. А Ольга безмятежно спокойна.

Человек не может принудить воплощение страны – даже чужой, даже покоренной, даже слабой – к чему-то подобному. И ни один из духов не станет ни одному человеку в этом помогать. Даже своему правителю. Даже трижды любимому, боготворимому и уважаемому.

Это была маленькая негласная договоренность – казалось бы, ничтожная на фоне тех бед и обид, что народы наносили друг другу, но соблюдающаяся ими всеми и во все времена.

Люди для людей, воплощения – для воплощений. А любовь – дело добровольное и только для своих.

Поэтому за свою «девичью честь» Украина могла не волноваться.

А слухи и косые взгляды… Что ж – собаки лают, ветер носит, а брань на вороту не виснет.

Правда, Ягайло явно не в курсе, что Ольга – не человек, но это пусть у Лукашевича голова болит, как обосновывать ее появление здесь перед своим королем. Для которого уже сейчас сомнений в личности необычного спутника в свите митрополита явно не было – раз он все же сюда примчался.

Поэтому когда «дражайший кузен» подходит, чтобы помочь ей спуститься с лошади, Украине очень хочется воспользоваться возможностью и врезать ему сапогом по лицу. По зеленым змеиным глазам, по нарочито широкой улыбке.

За это унижение, за то, что ей потом влетит от Лоринайтиса, за то, что тащит ее разоблачать какого-то самозванца.

А главное – за то, что своими проклятыми вопросами воскресил в ее памяти уже ее призраков. Чтобы забыть которых ей потребовалось полтора столетия.

Точнее, убедить себя, что забыла.

 

***

 

\- … так откуда такая уверенность, что ваш брат мертв? – спросил Польша, наверное, раз в пятый, когда они еще стояли возле замковых рвов и смотрели на требующего отворить ворота герольда.

\- С выжженными главными городами, рассыпающимися на куски княжествами, а главное с перерезанным горлом особо не живут, - уже раздраженно буркнула Украина, дергая несчастную кобылу за поводья, заставляя ее нервно переступать с ноги на ногу.

\- Некоторые люди-то после таких ран не торопятся на тот свет, а мы гораздо живучее.

\- Но не бессмертные.

Уточнять, что Улус Джучи (будущий Орда) нанес Ивану такой удар, что перерубил позвоночник и голова у того – выглядевшего тогда на человеческие лет семь - не слетела, лишь повиснув на уцелевшей на затылке тонкой полоске кожи и плоти, не хотелось.

И еще меньше хотелось говорить о том, что случилось сразу после этого.

Если уж Улус – свирепый, разгоряченный боем и победой – оттуда сбежал быстрее самой Ольги и за все эти годы об этом никому не рассказал… Видимо, тоже знал, как должны погибать и люди, и такие, как они. И увиденное не слишком вписывалось и в его богатый в этом вопросе опыт.

«А, кого я обманываю»….

Ведь стоит и сейчас глаза закрыть и словно на обратной стороне век выжжено…

_Брат, мальчишка, лежит на стылой, но почерневшей от пепла и ревущего вокруг пламени земле. Светлые волосы слиплись от брызнувшей густой струей крови. В остекленевших, синих, как майское небо, глазах не страх – удивление…_

_Мать отбрасывает меч, склоняется над изломанным детским телом. Ольга вскрикивает, видя, как монгольская сабля вновь взлетает вверх… и рассыпается, ударившись о вскинутую ладонь матери._

_Просто разлетается во все стороны, как разбитое стекло._

_А следом за ней рассыпается и сама мама._

_И Украина до сих пор не может понять, что ее тогда напугало больше - как мгновение назад живая Русь уже в следующее стала кусками растерзанной – не разрубленной, не рассеченной даже – плоти и костей? Или то, что из этих кусков не вытекло ни единой капли крови? Словно мама – сильная, прекрасная, цветущая - была не живым существом, а статуей. Истуканом. Или упырицей с их холодными, иссохшими жилами._

_Лишь спустя какое-то время из ошметков, что мгновение назад были их матерью, потянулись тонкие – как неуверенная первая капель под лучами еще бледного солнца – темные во всполохах огня струйки._

_А потом стены ближайшего дома прогорают и пламенеющие обломки сыпятся на мертвые тела._

 

Их похоронили в склепе Успенского собора - вместе со заживо сгоревшей в этом же храме семьей великого князя Владимирского.

Так ей сказали.

Тогда Ольге было уже не до мертвых – нужно было спасать живых. Тем более что земли матери тоже начали расползаться, как ветхое покрывало.

Думать об обугленных костях в холодном темном подземелье не хотелось.

Лишь немного утешала мысль, что митрополичий стол теперь перенесен туда, в тот самый храм.

Возможно, от молитв владык им спится там спокойнее...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Их похоронили в склепе Успенского собора - вместе со заживо сгоревшей в этом же храме семьей великого князя Владимирского.
> 
> Имеется в виду Успенский собор во Владимире-на-Клязьме (залесском Владимире) в современной центральной России, и семья великого князя Юрия Всеволодовича, погибшая при взятии ханом Батыем этого города в 1238 году.


	3. Глава 1. Часть 3.

\- Мой король, - Витовт преклонил колено с легкостью, удивительной для его возраста и перенесенных в прошлом ран. Будучи даже несколько старше короля и являясь одним из лучших воинов Литвы, князь до сих пор сохранил юношескую стройность и ловкость, которых его не лишили ни годы, ни надетое сейчас длиннополое и пышное праздничное одеяние.

«Что, безусловно, помогло ему, когда он бежал из темницы в женском платье», - внутренне веселясь, подумала Ольга, вслед за Польшей подходя к парадному крыльцу, на котором и происходило приветствие. – «Хотя, безусловно, золото страже глаза застило не меньше шелка».

\- Этот замок скромен и еще нами толком не обжит, но смею верить, что вы сочтете пребывание в нем удобным.

Ягайло - в простой и темной, безо всяких украшений одежде, да и так менее красивый, менее храбрый, менее сильный, как человек и мужчина уступающий Витовту почти во всем (о чем они оба отлично знали) - удостоил эти велеречивые и пустые слова кивком и протянул князю руку, предлагая подняться.

\- Король, но прежде всего – брат. Я надеюсь, - мягким глубоким голосом проронил он, заключая Витовта в легкие, скорее церемонные, чем искренние объятия. Тот застыл в них с одеревеневшей от безукоризненной осанки спиной.

За этим плавным и гладким «надеюсь» прозвучало куда больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

«Надеюсь, что ты – даже пойдя по скользкому пути твоего отца (а ты ведь помнишь о его судьбе, надеюсь?) и замыслив измену – не сошел с ума настолько, чтобы пытаться сейчас врать мне в лицо?

Надеюсь, у тебя хватит выдержки спокойно снести выпавшее сегодня очередное от меня унижение, чтобы не подвергать опасности свою семью и гостей?

Надеюсь, все мы переживем эту ночь, сохранив наши лица и жизни?

Надеюсь, ты не настолько глуп, чтобы всё увиденное здесь мною нельзя было свести к недоразумению, а не тащить тебя сразу на плаху? Потому что от твоей смерти будет плохо и Польше, и Литве. Я тоже не самый последний рыцарь в нашем краю, но меня будет мало, чтобы сберечь всё то, чего мы, потомки Гедимина, добились.

Это ты понимаешь, надеюсь?»

И все эти невысказанные, но повисшие в воздухе слова князь понял отлично. Опустились широко расправленные плечи, смягчилась упрямо выпрямленная шея, ладони в перстнях легли Ягайле на спину в ответном объятии. И сам он весь будто обмяк и сжался в королевских руках, окончательно на эту ночь примиряясь с судьбой. Благо терпеть, выжидая время для удара, он умел.

_А он – удар этот - будет._

_\- Но хотя бы не сегодня, - еще днём весело-безмятежно бросил Феликс, помогая Ольге уложить на ней накидку красивыми складками. – А в нашей – не говоря уже про человеческую - жизни всё может решить не только день, но и несколько часов._

«И окончательных решений каких бы то ни было вопросов тоже не бывает. Неважно – проиграл ты или победил. Окончательно побеждает или проигрывает только мертвый».

\- Да, брат, - глухо ответил Витовт.

\- Прекрасно, - усмехнулся король, – вижу, у вас пиршество. И, боюсь, мой дорожный наряд не слишком уместен. Ты мне это простишь?

\- Короля узнают в любых одеждах, ваше величество. Следуйте за мной.

Ягайло снова ответил на это легким кивком и, чуть повернув голову – с гладко зачесанными темными волосами и благородным, но напоминающим образ хищной птицы лицом – приказал:

\- Панна Ольга, вы идете сразу за мной, сядете за стол подле меня. Пан Лукашевич, сопровождайте пока вашу прекрасную кузину, у стола станете за моим правым плечом. Охрана следует своим чередом.

 

***

 

Как ко мне посватался ветер? -  
Бился в окна, в резные ставни.  
Поднималась я на рассвете, мама,  
Наречённою ветру стала.

Ну, а с ветром кто будет спорить,  
Решится ветру перечить?  
Вышивай жасмин и левкои,  
С женихом ожидая встречи.

Отпусти меня в поле, мама,  
Зелены витражи в часовне,  
Чтоб с востока в душистых травах  
Мой жених пришел невесомый...

 

Нежный и звонкий девичий голос, который они услышали, еще идя по скупо освещенному, пахнущему деревом и пылью коридору, испуганно смолк. И сама певица – светлая и тонкая, как тростник, панночка из свиты княгини – торопливо спустилась вниз со скамьи. Смолкла музыка.

Да и все присутствующие в небольшом зале спешно повставали со своих мест - кроме девушки и юноши, сидевших за отдельным столиком в самом центре. Именно эти двое, увлекшиеся друг другом настолько, что не заметили даже прихода короля, и их особо обставленное место, а главное - связанные дорогим узорчатым полотенцем руки, мешали принять происходящее за обычный пир. Даже в честь трижды почетного гостя.

«Странно, что князь вообще им позволил всё это время здесь оставаться, а не разогнал по комнатам. Решил, если уж поймали – то не стоит унижать себя мелочным притворством?»

Взгляд Ольги невольно уцепился за сияющие от счастья глаза невесты – темные, словно дикий мед, - за ее тонкие детские пальцы, легшие жениху на губы, видимо, только что скормив тому какое-то лакомство.

Но лицо юноши так и осталось размытым пятном – в висках словно кровью бухнуло «Он!» - и Украина испуганно отвела взгляд.

Даже сама не понимая, что это за «он».

Брат? Самозванец? Московский княжич? Или кто-то еще?

Отчего-то вспомнилось окончание прерванной песни:

Где же ветер мой? Пусто в поле.  
Или предал меня мой милый?  
Для чего мне краса и воля?  
Он крылат, только я бескрыла!

Для чего такому жена? —  
Он играет шёлковой плетью;  
Где-то всадник, привстав в стременах,  
Летит в погоне за смертью…

 

Смешно… Судя по тому, как судорожно Феликс стиснул в ладони ее собственную руку, всё еще затянутую в тонкую перчатку, Ольгу он сюда приволок только за тем, чтобы она увидела именно этого… человека? А она готова смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на него.

На затянутые гобеленами дубовые стены, на богато накрытый стол, на дружинников, напряженно вглядывающихся в вошедших вслед за королем рыцарей, на побледневших женщин и молчавших музыкантов. На нарочито спокойного митрополита с врезавшейся между густых бровей складкой, бросившего осторожный взгляд на жениха. Значит, тоже боялся за него (или его?) – больше всех.

На Ториса, недвижимой статуей застывшего за спинкой высокого резного кресла, принадлежащего хозяину замка…

Теперь пальцы Ольги от хватки поляка и вовсе затрещали, а спина шедшего впереди Ягайлы на миг окаменела. Но более свой гнев он не выдал ничем.

Повисшую в зале глухую тишину он разорвал, заговорив ровным голосом, в котором можно было уловить разве что нотки веселья:

\- Доброго вечера и здравия - и хозяевам, и гостям. В первую очередь вам, милая княгиня, и вам владыка. Нет, оставайтесь при своем месте! Раз уж я явился сюда без даров и незваным, придется мне смириться с левой стороной от вас. В виде исключения, как понимаете. Впрочем, если дела наши будут удачны – мы покинем вас уже утром. Сейчас же со всем смирением прошу у вас два места – для себя и для моей спутницы, панны Ольги Лукашевич, родственницы моего подстолия*.

Витовт подал знак, и по левой стороне стола волной прошло движение – гости пересаживались.

Когда король опустился по левую руку от княгини Анны, а Ольга с Феликсом (который, к счастью, больше не пытался раздробить ей кости) обходили княжеское место, поляк окатил Ториса злым взглядом и даже слегка толкнул. Тот лишь упрямее стиснул губы – до некрасивых складок вокруг них и красных пятен на лице, всем своим видом давая понять, что Лукашевич не стоит его внимания. Только вот Ягайло не собирался давать ему возможность красиво постоять в сторонке, сливаясь со стеной.

\- Могу я спросить, - негромко заговорил он, пользуясь шелестом расправляемых садящейся Ольгой юбок, - что вы, пан Лоринайтис, делаете здесь? Ваше место в Троках, в свите моего старшего брата, моего наместника в Литве. Или… - метнул он взглядом светлых глаз в сторону Витовта, а затем митрополита, - я чего-то не знаю?

\- Эта поездка была им одобрена, Ваше величество, - обращение прозвучало с неуловимым, но определенно имеющим место быть сарказмом. - Я попросил, он не отказал.

Быть может, не будь вокруг столько народа и будь ситуация менее щекотливой – король не удержался бы от хлесткого слова в адрес своего старшего брата. И воплощения своей страны заодно. Но сейчас было не время и не место.

Ольга же осторожно косилась в сторону стола только что обрученных невесты и жениха, все еще не решаясь взглянуть тому прямо в лицо. А заодно думала как бы ухитриться оставить на руках перчатки и за столом. Раны и увечья на их телах затягивались с невероятной для людей скоростью… но все же не мгновенно. Иначе они были бы по-настоящему бессмертными.

Стоит стянуть перчатки с рук, которые держали явно что-то тяжелее иголки и пера – и у присутствующих сразу возникнет масса ненужных вопросов к «родственнице королевского подстолия». Тем более, в нее уже полетел привычный град из взглядов-стрел. Особенно старались женщины. Не смотрели на нее сейчас только невеста и обратившаяся к королю княгиня.

И их легкий шутливый разговор «ни о чем» был единственным из тех, что Украине довелось услышать сегодня, с которого бы не сыпали во все стороны искры затаенного гнева или злости. Хотя, казалось бы, Ягайло должен был не выносить эту женщину, сорвавшую его планы и выставившую его в откровенно смешном свете. Но Анна умела вызывать к себе уважение. Недаром в землях Тевтонского Ордена - этого клинка католической церкви, мягко говоря, не любившего ни Литву, ни Русь, - по ее смерти, смерти православной чужестранки, пройдут панихиды во всех храмах и отзвонят погребальный звон все колокола. И недаром Витовт не попрекает жену отсутствием сыновей, да и вообще иных детей: за все годы брака Анна подарила ему только одну дочь.

\- Отя! – внезапно раздалось откуда-то из-под стола.

Скатерть приподнялась и из-под нее вынырнула девочка лет двух, не старше – очень светленькая и хорошенькая, с огромными глазами-васильками, особо яркими на ее белом круглом личике. И тут же мертвой хваткой вцепилась Ольге в юбку, требуя взять ее на ручки.

У короля вырвался вздох – плавно переходящий из удивленного в яростный. Как раз наполнявший его кубок вином, Польша тоже подавился воздухом и чуть не выронил кувшин.

«Похоже, сегодня ночью Торис получит по шее в двойном размере. За себя и за нее», - прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, Украина легко подхватила и усадила сестру себе на колени. Обычно тихая и даже мрачная для ребенка Наташа сейчас была на удивление весела и что-то торопливо защебетала. Явно что-то очень для нее важное, вот только на лишь ей и прочим детям понятном языке.

\- О небо, - рассмеялась княгиня. – Простите, ваше величество. И вы тоже, панна. Но, похоже, вам придется немного потерпеть такое соседство. Сегодня вечером мы несколько раз выводили ее и укладывали спать… но она все равно пробирается обратно. Даже странно – обычно Наташенька не любит, когда вокруг много людей.

Ягайло сухо улыбнулся, едва ли его радовало присутствие ребенка. Пусть даже он и знал, что ребенок этот необычный. Ольга же прижала вертящуюся сестру еще ближе к себе, решив, что возня с ней – отличная возможность хотя бы на время не приниматься за еду, а стало быть, и не показывать руки.

\- Это все житейские мелочи, - король развернулся к Витовту. – Теперь, когда хлопоты из-за нашего появления закончились, думаю, вы можете продолжить… продолжить начатое. Кажется, мы своим приездом чуть не сорвали брачный сговор? – закончил он, явно наслаждаясь, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его последние слова. – Кого же ты с кем обручаешь? Да еще руками самого владыки?

\- Дочь сговорил, - последовал короткий ответ.

\- Софью? Боже мой, эта юная красавица там - она? Когда я видел ее в прошлый раз, она была не старше этой, - кивнул король в сторону притихшей Наташи. – Дети просто поразительно меняются с возрастом.

«Именно. И между семилетним мальчишкой и пятнадцатилетним тоже огромная разница. Даже если ты нянчишь его с рождения».

\- Да, время летит… - уклончиво ответил князь, отлично понимая, что вот теперь надвигается настоящая буря.

\- .. и мы не молодеем, - в тон ему закончил Ягайло. – Вот только… почему я о таком узнаю сейчас? Вот так? Случайно?

«Но должно же быть то, что измениться со временем просто не может! Глаза… да, точно глаза!»

Такие же ярко-синие, лазурные, васильковые, как у Наташки. Они вообще с Иваном были очень похожи. Разве что тот не был таким беленьким, будто инеем припорошенным.

\- Я был занят, беря власть над этими землями. Потерялся во времени. Но, уверяю, мой король, уже завтра вам бы ушло письмо.

\- И... если бы я не одобрил эту помолвку, ты бы ее разорвал?

В огромном зале, полном людей, вновь повисла звенящая тишина.

\- Это моя дочь.

«Это мое право», - услышали все.

Ягайло не стал с этим спорить.

\- А кто жених? – перешел он сразу к делу, впервые смотря на юношу прямо и задавая вопрос именно ему.

Невольно придавая этим напором смелости и Ольге...

И со светлого, как у Натальи, лица им в ответ взглянули глаза поразительного, но совершенного чужого цвета. Цвета драгоценного царьградского пурпура.

Таких глаз в их роду не было ни у кого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Опять же небольшая историческая справка для лучшего понимания событий:  
> Довольно долгое время (почти 35 лет) Литва де-факто управлялась двумя братьями – Кейстутом и Ольгердом. Старшим сыном Кейстута от языческой жрицы Бируты был Витовт. Ольгерд же, официально носивший титул великого князя литовского, женился дважды – первым браком на Марии Витебской (ее дети были православными), вторым на Иулиании Тверской (ее дети были язычниками, одним из них – не старшим – был Ягайло). По завещанию Ольгерд передал свой титул не старшему из своих сыновей, а любимому – Ягайле.  
> Кейстут и Витовт это решение приняли и его своим князем признали. Но вскоре после этого Ягайло вступил за спиной своего могущественного и пользующего огромным авторитетом в стране дяди в тайные переговоры с Тевтонским орденом, а в 1380 году выступил на стороне Мамая в Куликовской битве (правда, до поля боя его войска не дошли, будучи перехвачены его старшими единокровными братьями, сыновьями Ольгерда от первого брака, выступившими в битве на стороне Москвы). В итоге в октябре 1381 года он был свергнут с престола Кейстутом, проводившим политический курс на сближение с Москвой на антиордынской основе.  
> Но уже в 1382 году ВКМ было разорено Тохтамышем, а Ягайле удалось вернуть себе власть, заодно расправившись с дядей и его женой. Витовт бежал в земли Ордена и там первый раз крестился (в католичество).  
> В 1385 году между Литвой и Польшей была заключена Кревская уния и – как уже говорилось – отнюдь не все в Литве приняли ее с восторгом. На этот раз восстание поднял Андрей Ольгердович, старший брат Ягайло и тогда князь полоцкий. Чтобы подавить его, Ягайло решил помириться с изгнанным Витовтом.  
> В результате всех этих «телодвижений» на описываемый в фанфике момент между двоюродными братьями царит мир, но обе стороны отлично понимают, что мир этот - хрупкий и временный, так как противоречия между ними не устранены даже близко.  
> При этом Ягайло внимательно следит за окружением кузена и, судя по жалобам Витовта в письмах, неоднократно расстраивает его планы на брак его единственной дочери.  
> «У меня была дочь, девушка, и над ней я не имел никакой власти; были женихи, которые много просили её руки, но я не мог выдать её за кого хотел: они (Ягайло и Свидригайло) запрещали мне и говорили, что я не должен её выдавать, и боялись, что чрез неё у меня будут новые друзья».  
> Жизнь, кстати, показала, что боялись они совершенно обоснованно – восстание против короля Витовт действительно начал (в 1389 году), приурочив его к свадьбе своей дочери с Василием Дмитриевичем, ставшим на тот момент уже великим князем московским. По итогам восстания он получил титул великого князя литовского (добившись тем самым независимости Литвы от Польши в их союзе). А заодно возможность объединения всех русских земель под своей властью (включая и земли ВКМ, наследниками которого были его внуки) и преобразования Литвы-Руси из великого княжества в королевство. Но сбыться этим планам не удалось - из-за тяжелейшего разгрома литовско-русского войска Ордой в битве при Ворскле в 1399 году.
> 
> *Подстолий – при польском дворе младший стольник или его помощник. Основная задача – прислуживать королю во время трапезы.
> 
> *В главе использованы отрывки из песни «Ветер» группы «Мельница».


	4. Глава 1. Часть 4.

Наверное, во всем была «виновата» Софья.

Точнее, ее искренняя и открытая, как у многих пятнадцатилетних девочек, влюбленность в своего жениха.

Брак по любви во все времена был редкостью, особенно среди знатных семей. И дочь Витовта не хуже прочих понимала, что рано или поздно она станет частью сделки между ее отцом и будущим мужем. А поскольку Софья была единственным ребенком, и значит - единственной возможностью князя приобрести союзников через семейные связи, ее мнение в данном договоре будет приниматься в расчет тем более в самую последнюю очередь.

Утешало только одно: при таких ставках отец не продешевит. И мужа она если не будет любить, то его положением и состоянием точно будет довольна.

Поэтому возникшее между ней и женихом чувство радовало ее стократно. Заставляя сиять от радости и казаться красивее – и ее саму, и того, кто сидел рядом с ней.

Ведь многие наши представления, мнения и чувства часто далеко не наши, а лишь отразившиеся в наших сердцах - словно в зеркале – представления, мнения и чувства других людей. И если мы готовы купить ненужную нам вещь, польстившись лишь на восторженные слова рыночного зазывалы, то разве столкнувшись с неподдельной влюбленностью, не всмотримся в предмет этой любви с куда большим интересом, чем при иных обстоятельствах?

Ведь если кого-то так любят – значит, он этого достоин.

Мысли духи земель и народов читать не умели. Даже у своих «детей». Зато чувства их – и своих, и чужих - видели как на ладони. Особенно воплощения-женщины. Хоть далеко не всегда понимали, что их вызвало.

Хотя, возможно, ладони у Ольги взмокли, сердце забилось сильнее, а по щекам пополз румянец – просто из-за духоты в зале и всё тех же перчаток.

Но она определенно была рада тому, что этот человек – или не человек – не ее брат.

Так смотреть на братьев и сестер не одобрялось даже среди таких, как они.

 

***

 

\- Так как ваше имя, пан… или, быть может, князь… - повторил свой вопрос король, всё также пристально вглядываясь в юношу. – Или вы не говорите по-русски?* Мне казалось, что все здесь владеют хотя бы одним из его говоров.

Успокаивающе переплетя выглядывающие из-под рушника пальцы своей руки с пальцами невесты, и помогая встать вместе с ним, юноша изящно отвесил непривычный для знати поясной поклон и заговорил:

\- Я… - на мгновение смутился он, - я прошу прощения, ваше величество. Я не сразу понял, что вы своим вопросом оказали честь мне.

\- Рядом с красивыми девушками такое случается, да, - одним ртом улыбнулся Ягайло. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Зося. Похоже, вы двое даже моего прихода не заметили. Это, - еще одна улыбка, чуть более искренняя, - стоит прощения. А ваше произношение, пан, извиняет то, что вы не приветствовали меня, преклонив колено.

\- Верно, ваше величество. Мой род - не из числа подданных польской короны или великого князя Литвы. Но я полон почтения к вам, как помазаннику Божьему, - снова склонился в поклоне тот.

Задумчиво рассматривая его светло-пепельное темя, король заговорил вновь:

\- Ты из Москвы.

И это был не вопрос.

Выпрямившись, юноша взглянул на Ягайло с некоторым замешательством. Мягкое светлое лицо сохранило бесстрастную маску, которую прилепливали детям особо важных семейств чуть ли не с рождения, но глаза – этого странного, чужого цвета – сузились, как перед выстрелом. И всё же – на протяжении всего этого разговора – они не бегали по сторонам, не пытались найти поддержку у Витовта или митрополита, как не пытались и пригрозить Торису или Феликсу. Ольги же для них, похоже, и вовсе не существовало.

– Моя мать доводится сестрой Михаилу Александровичу, великому князю тверскому. Но в силу некоторых печальных обстоятельств выросла она при московском дворе. Поэтому эту речь я различил бы и из тысячи – она для меня родная. Возможно, и имя вашей семьи мне знакомо. Не думаю, что мой брат Витовт отдал бы свое единственное дитя… кому-то из заурядного рода.

«Красиво сказал «не вздумай меня обманывать».

Чтобы не уловить этого намека, надо было быть полностью несведущим в «светских беседах». Но все-таки будущий зять Витовта произнес не то имя, которое от него ждал король.

\- Вельяминов. Юрий. Сын Тимофея сына Васильева, окольничего великого князя Дмитрия Ивановича.

Ягайло понимающе улыбнулся.

«Значит, будем по-плохому».

\- Мой брат, чей отец претендовал на великое княжение литовское, отдает дочь за московского боярина? – развернулся он к Витовту. Тот поставил на скатерть изрядно помятый кубок, но не успел произнести и слова.

\- Наш род берет свое начало со времен Ярослава Мудрого и уже состоит в родстве с князьями суздальскими, тверскими и смоленскими, - в середине этой фразы юный и все еще ломкий голос Юрия (ну или того, кто представился его именем) дрогнул от обиды, сорвавшись на высокую ноту, но закончил он уже привычно спокойным тоном. Рука невесты легла ему на предплечье. – В любом случае князь Витовт счел достойным породниться с ним.

«И этот брак для вас безопасен, ваше величество».

Княгиня Анна слегка пригубила вина и тоже поставила кубок на стол. Легкий стук показался оглушительным в звенящей тишине.

Ольга сглотнула, понимая, что все это время почти не дышала. И что еще ей тоже очень хочется пить. Она осторожно скосила глаза: Торис все еще пытался выдать себя за одну из фигур на гобелене, Феликс смотрел на разворачивающееся представление с легким недоумением, явно сбитый с толка. Словно и впрямь надеялся, что правду о возможном заговоре ему выложат на блюдце, по первому требованию короля. Или что Ольга упадет в обморок при виде брата. Ну или устроит скандал, увидев вместо него кого-то другого.

А на деле она даже не могла сказать человек перед ними или же дух.

Все еще сидевшая на коленях у сестры Наталья, тихо сопя, старательно пыталась выковырять из ее ожерелья изумруд.

 

***

 

Облик, полностью и без изъяна отражающий суть – давняя мечта всех людей.

Порой переходящая в веру, что красота телесная отражает красоту духовную, а злые дела и помыслы ложатся на лица уродливыми складками. Или - в наукообразные попытки составить список черт, заранее выдающих в человеке преступника, опасное или неполноценное создание.

«Нелепость. Адамов грех разорвал связи между духом, душой и телом, и смял их заново – в лишенное стройности и взаимной ладности месиво. Где уж тут судить по лицу? И по словам. И даже по делам. Когда и святые восклицают: «Бедный я человек! Доброго, которого хочу, не делаю, а злое, которого не хочу, делаю*».

Иными словами – как часто люди бессильны были увидеть в друг друге что-то дальше лиц и платья, столь же часто и воплощения народов не могли узнать друг друга. Даже при встрече. Если хотя бы один из них не желал быть узнанным.

И бессмысленно было гадать или что-то предсказывать.

Внешность воплощенных далеко не всегда соответствовала самому распространенному облику их «детей». Почти никогда не отражала особенности их земель и сокровищ. Даже родственные связи проявлялись в их чертах не всегда. Не было закономерностей в возрасте, силе, уме, талантах, истории.

В некотором роде они – существа еще более неправильные и изломанные, чем люди. Им не даровался вечный дух – искра Божия, а телом служили люди и земли: тысячи и тысячи душ с их противоречивыми желаниями, мертвые камни и перегной. Народы, «языки» были голыми душами, чистыми идеями. Карой Господа людям за Вавилонское столпотворение, надежными стенами, разделяющими их – так как люди охотнее перенимают друг у друга дурное, чем доброе. Например - склонность обожествлять эти стены и ставить их «превыше всего».

Но у стен этих был смысл. Да и наказание от Бога нужно принимать с благодарностью.

В них же самих, в воплощенных, не было никакого смысла. Кто и зачем их придумал? Одел идею в плоть? Да еще не по размеру, не по форме, не по ладу…

«Поэтому в общем-то Феликс – дурак, раз всего это не понимает. Спросил бы прямо у Ториса, кто этот «Юрий» – было бы меньше мороки. Но в целом… я ему скорее признательна».

Влюбляться – всегда приятно. Даже в человека.

По крайней мере, в людей – безопаснее.

Любовь же между воплощенными – искренняя, без хотя бы единой капли ненависти в этом меду – вестник скорой смерти. Тем, кто создан для разъединения – объединяться чревато. Это люди сотворены так, чтобы даже становясь в любви единой плотью, не разрушать себя, а обогащать. Это для них любовь и ненависть – сжигающие друг друга противоположности.

А в их любви – выживает только один. Или же, дав начало новому народу, погибают оба.

Так было, так есть и так будет.

Поэтому то, что год спустя после Унии Торис и Феликс смотрят друг на друга волками – ни разу не говорит о том, что их брак – неудачен. Скорее наоборот – что они оба будут жить долго и местами даже счастливо.

Любовь без ненависти – сладкий яд. Обвивающаяся вокруг паутина – столь плотная, что ты даже не чувствуешь как в тебя вцепились чужие жвала и каплю за каплей выдавливают из тебя жизнь.

«Как хорошо, что он не мой брат. И как хорошо, что он человек».

И можно без зазрения любоваться этим боярским сыном. Или всё же княжеским? Это, к счастью, не ее забота.

Молод? По меркам людей – уже вполне взрослый мужчина. Хотя, конечно, в нем сейчас щедро намешаны и детские, и взрослые черты, отчего он – как и многие красивые юноши – сильно похож и на девушку. Но для таких, как Ольга, и седые старцы будут годиться в правнуки.

Обручен? Ну, так еще не женат. Да и едва ли можно считать такие отношения – изменой.

Люди о чем-то говорят, Наталья пускает в ход против злосчастного ожерелья уже зубы, а Ольга позволяет скользнуть по коже россыпи мурашек, а в груди и животе собраться приятному теплу.

И снова перебрать те черты, которыми нечаянный возлюбленный отличался от ее брата: серебристо-пепельные волосы вместо русых льняных, молочно-белая кожа вместо светло-розовой, глаза-фиалки вместо васильков. И, конечно – никакого шрама на шее.

Точнее… точнее, его не видно. Несмотря на июльскую жару, от которой и ночь не спасала, на праздник и на манер в подобных кафтанах из-за их высоких воротников оставлять шею нарочито открытой – горло юноши было плотно обернуто тканью.

Это совсем ни о чем не говорит, но почему-то Украине кажется, что на нее с размаху выплеснули ведро ледяной воды. Заставляя оставить томную негу и вновь прислушаться к разговорам людей и их чувствам.

А еще - заметить у «Юрия» такой же как у брата крупноватый нос. И верхнюю губу, очерченную таким же идеальным луком – даже многие девчонки ей завидовали.

Неужели внешность воплощенных все-таки может меняться?

 

***

 

\- …прошу нас оставить. Это дело семейное.

Прослушав начало слов короля, но решив, что приказ касается и ее, Ольга поднялась было с места, но Польша предупреждающе положил ей на плечо ладонь.

Спустя несколько минут в опустевшем зале остались лишь Ягайло, князь с княгиней, митрополит, Юрий и Софья, воплощенные и два королевских рыцаря у дверей.

\- Прости, но я не могу обратиться к тебе по имени, которым ты представился, так как имею основания считать, что оно – не твое, - Ягайло предупреждающе поднял руку, пресекая все возможные возражения. – Но я понимаю, чем вызвана такая скрытность. И не осуждаю. Отец моей матери и его отец были растерзаны в Орде. Они были великими князьями, а их тела рассекли и скормили собакам, - при этих словах московит прикрыл глаза, словно чего-то страшась или… вспоминая? - Поэтому на твоем месте я бы тоже не склонен был откровенничать, пока не оказался в своих владениях. Но заключать помолвку под чужим именем… не слишком-то благородное дело. Хотя… хотя, подозреваю, моему брату было бы приятно уронить грош, а поднять вместо него злотый.

Витовт обращенный на него взгляд принял спокойно:

\- Простите, мой король, я никогда не понимал пословиц.

\- Но думаю, тебе все равно было бы приятно выдать дочь за боярского сына – пусть и трижды богатого и сильного рода, а на деле - породниться с князем Дмитрием. И не абы как, не через младшего или нелюбимого сына – а твои внуки займут московский княжеский стол. Такая приятная неожиданность…

Актерами князь и княгиня были отменными – впрочем, без этой черты они бы едва ли дожили до своих лет. Изумление же на лице Софьи было искренним. Похоже, она и впрямь считала своего суженного Юрием Вельяминовым.

«Жаль, только радоваться ей недолго. Бедный ребенок».

И судя по досадливо прикушенной губе – оттого кажущейся еще более знакомой – жениха, он тоже отлично понимал, что свадьбе между ними не бывать. Во всяком случае – не в этот раз. Как там Польша говорил «хотя бы не сегодня»? А завтра… ну где они, а где завтра?

\- Пани и панове, своим молчанием вы ставите меня в неудобное положение. Я могу извинить хитрость княжича его юностью и страхом за свою жизнь и волю, но в вас я могу заподозрить… измену.

\- Слишком громкое слово, брат, - негромко ответил на это Витовт. Но это была мягкость рысьей лапы со втянутыми до поры когтями. Напоминание, что хоть с королем и прибыли славные воины, но находится он в его доме.

\- Думаешь? – король отломил край хлебного колеса, бросил мякиш в свой кубок и отпил из него. Призывая этим в защиту и Христа, и древних богов с их святостью гостеприимства. – Так я могу не волноваться о возможных выгодах, что ты получишь от этого брака? Полная твоя поддержка со стороны всех православных и русских подданных. Безопасность на восточных и южных границах. Твой ставленник в Новгороде. А главное – золото. Которого – тем более с твоей властью - хватит, чтобы вооружить целую армию! Интересно – успеет ли твоя дочь дойти от алтаря до брачного ложа, когда ты начнешь штурмовать Вильну и Троки?!

\- Троки – мой родовой удел. Я там родился, - Витовт словно не услышал ни угроз, ни обвинений. – Мой король обещал мне вернуть его. Но уже не первый год искушает меня… мыслью, что королевское слово не столь крепко, каким должно быть. И все же сегодня я пью за здоровье моего брата и короля. Пусть все сомнения разрешатся.

Тост поддержали все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Или вы не говорите по-русски?* - Ясное дело, что тут речь идет не о современном русском, сложившимся на базе московского диалекта, а обо всей группе наречий восточных славян, живших на территории Руси (в том числе в Великом княжестве Литовском). Польский язык, впрочем, в то время тоже не особо от них отличался.
> 
> *отвесил непривычный для знати поясной поклон – такой тип полонов в быту (то есть вне специальных церемоний) был присущ простолюдинам, знать на Руси его использовала редко. Исключением было обращение (менее официальное) к королю/царю/императору, священнику высокого ранга или очень пожилому и уважаемому человеку.
> 
> *Бедный я человек! Доброго, которого хочу, не делаю, а злое, которого не хочу, делаю. - Послание к Римлянам святого апостола Павла. Новый завет.  
> В христианстве (по крайней мере в православии) человек "состоит" из трех частей: из тела (материи), души (жизненной энергии, присущей всему живому, в том числе животным; сюда же относится сознание и высшие психические процессы, а также абстрактные понятия, которые существуют, но материального воплощения не имеют) и духа (который есть только у человека, является бессмертным, никак не измерим, связывает его с надматериальным миром и соответственно может существовать и вне нашего пространства и времени). По "исходному проекту" они имели четкую иерархию - дух управлял душой, душа - телом (самое забавное, что эту исходную иерархию люди интуитивно понимают во всех культурах). После грехопадения - пирамида перевернулась, приняв классический вид по Маслоу, и для человека на первом месте стоит удовлетворение прихотей тела (и многие люди застревают на этом уровне на всю жизнь), только затем души, а до потребностей духа порой вообще нет дела. Попытки же переставить потребности местами требуют изрядных усилий и "выхода из зоны комфорта". Плюс у человека нарушилась цепочка между "хочу", "могу", "знаю", "умею", "делаю". В итоге люди могут нуждаться в одном, хотеть другого, думать третье, а делать вообще четвертое. И этот внутренний конфликт между началами человеческой природы и является источником страданий - как внутренних, так и злых поступков, обращенных на других. Собственно, поэтому идея первородного греха и его преодоления и является в Библии основополагающей.  
> Может быть, кому-то из читателей эти отсылки или символика покажутся не очень уместными - но действие все же происходит в Средние века, а тогда религиозное сознание и символы царили безраздельно.


	5. Глава 2. Часть 1.

_Не радуйся, земля Филистимская, что сокрушен жезл, который поражал тебя, ибо из корня змеиного выйдет аспид, и плодом его будет летучий дракон. Тогда беднейшие будут накормлены, и нищие будут покоиться в безопасности; а твой корень уморю голодом, и он убьет остаток твой._

 

Книга пророка Исайи  
Библия: Ветхий Завет

 

Утро того же дня

 

 

В дверь бани постучали. Осторожно и неуверенно. Когда и войти страшно, и не войти тоже нельзя.

\- Да! – с удивительной для самого себя злобой откликнулся на этот стук Торис.

Прислуга и младшие дружинники, на долю которых и выпала большая часть его гневных вспышек и ядовитых слов, что - обычно спокойный и добродушный - литовец щедро рассыпал вокруг себя со вчерашнего вечера, уже боялись и удивляться. Лишь надеялись, что пройдет этот день с его обручальными хлопотами и «добрый пан Лоринайтис», приставленный князем Витовтом к своему будущему зятю, вновь станет самим собой.

На вошедших он даже не взглянул. Хватило их бормотания о принесенном праздничном платье.

Лишь когда дверь закрылась, Торис поднялся и подошел к ближайшей к ней лавке, на которой теперь были расстелены тонкая нижняя рубаха, шелковые порты, дорогие кафтан и ферязь. Рядом же лежали новые сапоги – из мягкой кожи, расшитые серебром и речным жемчугом. А также великолепный пояс и узкий отрез ткани - из тех, что будущий жених всегда повязывал на шею, если не мог закрыть ее одеждой.

Хотелось сделать хоть какую-то гадость. До дрожи в руках хотелось.

Вот только разбираться по поводу испорченной одежды почетного гостя перед самым выходом к обедне, а сразу после нее – к праздничному столу - не хотелось. Поэтому Торис лишь вытянул из кипы драгоценных тканей тот самый простой, но чем-то важный лоскут, намереваясь спрятать его за пазуху. Но не успел.

\- Опять челядь пугаешь?

Из парной дохнуло влажным теплом - почти мучительным по такой жаре.

«Как он там не растаял-то?» - толкнулась в голову злобная шальная мысль. А с ней – и понимание, что сейчас Торис был бы рад даже этому.

Хотя по здравом размышлении, всё это было просто смешно.

И самой нелепой тут была его досада.

Досада на этот случай - на целую их череду, - который заставит его сегодня смотреть, как Россия будет давать сговорные клятвы и весь вечер открыто миловаться с кем-то другим у него на глазах.

\- Ну, не тебе же одному в их глазах чудачить. И шарахаться от меня, как от прокаженного, - хмурясь и все еще держа в руке полоску ткани, Торис развернулся, чтобы увидеть… кого?

Боярского сына Юрия Вельяминова, который на самом деле сбежавший из Сарая московский княжич Василий, который на самом деле меньшой чашник его отца Иван Брагинский, который на самом деле Русь? Или Россия?

«А ведь у него, наверняка, еще и до крещения имя было…»

Ведь у всех должно быть настоящее имя. Если у кого-то или чего-то нет имени – то его и не существует.

\- У меня для этого повод есть, - звучит в ответ холодно и надменно. Как если бы настоящий сын великого князя выговаривал зарвавшемуся прислужнику – пусть и знатному – другого князя. – Перестань уже на меня смотреть, как собака прибитая. Да еще и некормленая. И сейчас отвернись. Дай одеться по-человечески.

На Иване сейчас только беленая простыня да такой же лоскут ткани на шее – перекрученный, в узлах, промокший насквозь и облепивший ее второй кожей. На настоящей же его коже – распаренной, свежей - и в волосах адамантами вспыхивают брызги воды и юношеского чистого пота. Иными словами – отвернуться от него совершенно невозможно.

«Таскает ее везде, будто гайтан с крестом. Даже любопытство одолевает – что у него там? Шрам едва ли. Их он не стесняется».

Белую, словно снег или молоко, кожу и впрямь то здесь, то там рассекали темно-розовые или уже посветлевшие бугры и трещинки – на предплечье, на спине, на по-мальчишески остром еще колене. Одно из этих пятен – от татарской стрелы, между плечом и ключицей, Литва четыре года назад зашивал своими руками.

«…и хорошо ведь получилось… ровно легло…»

А вот шрам над коленом – уже его копья дело.

Россия после этого еще долго хромал. Иногда Торису казалось, что он и сейчас чуть на эту ногу слегка припадает. А ведь уже лет пятнадцать минуло…

И до сих пор Литвой за этот шрам не отвечено.

_Даже сын Руси слишком слаб, чтобы с ним бороться._

«Это пока, - шелестит где-то в уме голос Орды. Каплет влитым тогда же, четыре года назад, в уши ядом. – Хорошего себе сына белая ведьма родила. С двоими зубами. Один ряд по нам будет, а второй – вам достанется».

Словно прочитав все эти мысли, Россия с каким-то раздражением подхватил с лавки порты и – так толком и не обтеревшись – натянул их резко и торопливо. Отбросил уже ненужную простыню, хоть шелк быстро намок и начал льнуть к коже, не слишком много оставляя воображению.

Схватился за край ткани, который Торис до сих пор так и держал в руках:

\- Дай. Дай! И хватит уже. А то у твоего князя поинтересуюсь, что за нерасторопного слугу он при себе держит. И к почетным гостям не брезгует приставлять.

Из одной лишь вредности Литва тянул опасно затрещавший лоскут на себя еще пару мгновений.

\- Мне, знаешь ли, тоже есть, что ему рассказать. Например, что ты – не тот, кем кажешься.

Получив свою драгоценную тряпку, Брагинский отвернулся и принялся распутывать узел на шее. Дернулся, когда его волос и плеч коснулось чистое жесткое полотенце, а через него – руки Ториса. Замер на месте, словно боялся, то это почти ласковое касание в любой момент сменится ударом.

И думать так у него были все основания.

\- Князь Дмитрий дал согласие на брак его сына и теперь это уже не имеет никакого значения. Помолвки заключаются и без присутствия жениха или невесты. А попытаться задержать, таких, как мы – не завоевав наших людей и земель – не решится ни один из князей. И ты все это знаешь не хуже меня. Но, конечно, вполне можешь отнять у Софьи несколько счастливых дней...

Торис раздраженно прикусил губу, но потом согласился:

\- Не буду. В конечном счете, - преувеличенно сочувственно добавил он, – это тебе жить под ее началом. А характер у нее и в отца, и мать сразу. То есть не сахарный. Не обольщайся ее возрастом и милым личиком. Едва ли этот розыгрыш, когда она приедет в Москву и увидит своего настоящего мужа, ей придется по нраву. Да и сам княжич едва ли обрадуется, узнав о ваших с ней…

Брагинский в ответ только коротко рассмеялся. Двусмысленность своего положения он понимал отлично.

Вот только деваться ему было некуда. Назвался груздем – полезай в кузов.

\- Он простит. После всего, что я пережил вместо него…

\- А она?

«Всё ведь между вами точно кончится?» - чуть не слетает с языка, но Торис умудряется его вовремя прикусить.

В ответ - тишина. Ожидаемо.

Ревновать к людям - с их скоротечной молодостью и жизнью – глупо. Зная, что на самом деле Софья (которую ему впору жалеть бы!) пойдет замуж за другого, а не за того, в кого так отчаянно и открыто влюбилась – глупо вдвойне.

А то, что сегодня лишь обручение, а не свадьба – превращает Ториса и вовсе в полного идиота.

Но рядом с Иваном ему почему-то на это плевать.

Полотенце оставляет на коже русского – какой-то прям по-девичьи нежной – красноватые следы. И очень хочется их коснуться губами. Только вот с заплывшим глазом или с разбитым носом в церкви и на пиру не покажешься.

Даже неловко от этого.

«Лучше бы меня так от Ольги вело».

Но Украина слишком слаба. Слишком быстро и легко упала ему под ноги. Даже сейчас - когда он дерет с нее три шкуры: за себя, за Орду и за Польшу* - бежит, а не борется.

Неправ был ордынец – нет у «белой ведьмы» Руси достойных наследников.

 

***

 

В те года Торис не верил в судьбу.

Для людей - что его веры, что крестопоклонников - это наглость была невероятная.

Но в тот век ему и впрямь казалось, что ее можно обмануть. Он же смог.

Его судьбой – как судьбой и прочих племен его языка - было быть прижатым к холодному морю, платить дань растекшимся по всей округе отпрыскам славянского рода, жадно и бессильно смотреть на их огромные и богатые города, их удивительные каменные святилища, а потом и вовсе без следа раствориться в этом бескрайнем людском море. Словно мелкий ручей или горсть соли.

В конечном итоге – так было со всеми его родичами, жившими когда-то до самого Киева на юге и Москвы на востоке*. Теперь о том, что они там жили, помнят лишь камни да лес. Иногда – редко, очень редко – он даже слышит их шепот, поднимающийся к нему с русской земли. Призрачный и мимолетный, как росный туман поутру.

Всё здесь для его семьи уже давно решено и проиграно.

И все-таки в такие моменты Литва испытывает особо острое удовольствие, входя в эти богатые и огромные города. Города, которые он не строил. В их дома и храмы, наполненные добром – которые он не наполнял. В тяжелые от урожая сады и поля - которые он не сажал и не возделывал.

Но которыми владел.

И где мог – он, дикарь, не имеющий даже своего письма – брать всё, что пожелает.

«Ну и где же ты, Русь? Надменная, гордая, сильная… Не спасли тебя ни твой распятый бог, ни огромные земли, ни многолюдные города, ни золото, ни ученые книги. Всем, что у тебя было, теперь владеет твой бывший данник, чьего имени ты и не помнила. И знаешь – дешево мне это всё досталось. Сам не ожидал».

Разумеется, для того, чтобы говорить это Ольге и тем более Наталье вслух, Торис был слишком… добр. К тому же со временем – слишком поздно - понял, что и с Ольгой не все так просто: вода тихой реки слаба, но все равно убегает из рук.

Но думать-то ему ничего не мешало.

На деле, его порой – и сейчас, и потом, столетия спустя - просто оторопь брала: как?!

Как владея всем этим – всем этим богатством и мощью, о которой он не мог и помыслить – русские смогли растратить их на внутреннюю грызню? Так, что их прижала к ногтю не только величайшая из когда-либо существовавших империй*, но и крохотный, лишь вчера вышедший из леса народ?

А главное - как ему самому не допустить такой ошибки?

И не стоит ли она перед ним прямо сейчас, натягивая на своё тонкое мальчишеское тело длинную рубаху с прихотливой вязью узоров?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я понимаю, что примечания размером с половину главы могут начать раздражать, но, думаю, что все же лучше выносить эту информацию сюда и в относительно сжатом виде, чем пытаться нашпиговать ею основной текст, который у меня и так уже «расплылся» от планируемого размера «мини» куда-то ни туда. Полностью же обойтись без упоминания «обоснуя» я не решаюсь, так как данная эпоха, мягко говоря, не особо популярна.
> 
> *Даже сейчас – когда он дерет с нее три шкуры – за себя, за Орду и за Польшу  
> Великие князья литовские и польские короли также получали (примерно до середины 16 века) в Орде и в Крымском ханстве ярлыки на княжение некоторыми (преимущественно южными) русскими землями и уплачивали за них дань. Даже если де-факто честно отбили их у татар силой, навели там свои законы, поставили свою администрацию и тому подобное. Такой вот занятный пример межгосударственной земельной аренды – когда по факту земли принадлежат одному государству (которое при необходимости может передавать его и третьему – например, Польше), а «по бумагам» другому, из-за чего с ним регулярно перезаключаются договора и уплачивается арендная плата.
> 
> *В конечном итоге – так было со всеми его родичами, жившими когда-то до самого Киева на юге и Москвы на востоке.  
> Балтийские племена – прямыми наследниками которых сейчас являются только литовцы  
> и латыши – помимо территорий указанных государств когда-то занимали всю территорию Белоруссии, частично Польшу, северную Украину и европейскую часть России до Московской области включительно (а по данным археологии – балты дошли почти до Волги), где даже в летописное уже время жила голядь (галинды). Но потом пришедшие с юго-запада славяне бодро (и в целом мирно) – из-за крайне высокой близости языка и культуры - их ассимилировали. Практически «наглухо», оставив от наследия балтов только рожки и ножки. Поглощенный балтийский субстрат ярко выделялся разве что у славянских племен радимичей и вятичей.
> 
> У остатков же балтов, сохранивших самобытность, из-за специфической географии и соседского окружения довольно долгое время не ладилось с созданием государства, крещением, письменностью и т.п. Что предопределило их судьбу – быть данниками Руси, Польши или скандинавов, а чуть позже оказаться под властью вторгшихся немецких крестоносцев.
> 
> И вот при таком крайне неблагоприятном раскладе Литва, однако же, вытянула у судьбы фантастически удачный билет, сумев на фоне дезинтеграции Руси и ордынского вторжения создать свою государственность и начать активно поглощать русские княжества. При этом умудрившись собрать вместе почти все территории, что заселяли балты до прихода славян (неизвестно – есть ли между этим какая-то связь, но совпадение занятное).
> 
> Пик экспансии и мощи Великого княжества Литовского пришелся на правление упомянутого здесь князя Витовта. Но после его смерти Литва, так и не сумев стать королевством и присоединить восточную Русь, начала медленно, но неуклонно сдавать свои позиции России и Польше, превращаясь из активного политического игрока в историческую область. Как уже писалось ранее – роковую роль тут сыграло принятие литовцами католичества, а не православия, что помешало созданию на территории государства единого этноса. С другой стороны – эта сепарация от славянского населения ВКЛ уберегла литовцев от ассимиляции (хотя часть из них будущие белорусы все же успешно «схарчили»).
> 
> А если бы не было литовцев – то едва ли сохранились бы и латыши. То есть балты вполне могли исчезнуть полностью. Так что у каждой палки два конца. И какой ни выбери – все равно пожалеешь.
> 
> *величайшая из когда-либо существовавших империй – Монгольская. Второй по территории в истории человечества была Британская, третьей – Российская.


	6. Глава 2. Часть 2.

Говорят, первое впечатление – самое правильное.

И в целом, наверное, так оно и есть. Иногда.

Если, конечно, вам желают показать себя без маски, да и у вас самих на глазах не навешаны в пол-лица шоры из предрассудков и ожиданий. А вот такое, согласитесь, в жизни бывает не так уж и часто. К тому же вы всегда можете влюбиться и в собственные фантазии, щедро навешанные вами на другого человека. Или их же испугаться.

Перебирая в памяти подробности своей первой с Иваном встречи, Торис часто пытался понять - было ли в ней что-то откровенно необычное? Намекающее на ее судьбоносность? Чисто из соображений практических – как бы в следующий раз что-то такое не упустить…

В конечном счете, не каждый день встречаешь свою судьбу – подлинную любовь и личный бич Божий, спихнувший тебя снова из князи в грязи, в одном лице.

Хотя для отношений между воплощенными - это типичное сочетание.

Брагинский же, похоже, вообще был для таких, как они, чем-то вроде инкуба. После бурного и оставляющего на страницах истории пятна крови романа, его «избранник» - даже не будучи поглощен «матушкой-Россией» - быстро ли, медленно, но неизбежно хирел, превращаясь в тень самого себя. Тогда как сам Россия – в сколь бы бедственном состоянии не оказывался – просто словно старую шкуру сбрасывал.

Имя Литвы было лишь первым в этом списке.

С одной стороны – первым быть, конечно, приятно. С другой – кто сейчас помнит, что когда-то Торис был крупнейшим государством Европы? А не видит в нем безликого тихоню, чья участь «подай, принеси, пошел вон, не мешайся»… Не дорогая ли цена за право «сорвать цветок невинности»?

«Впрочем, от меня хоть что-то осталось. Тому же Гилберту повезло куда как меньше».

И Торис мог голову дать на отсечение, что последнее о чем думал несносный и несчастный пруссак при его первой встрече с Брагинским – что от того исходит какая-то особая зловещая аура, скрытая мощь, загадочность… или что там за бред любят вспоминать, говоря о таких случаях?

Безусловно, его собственная первая встреча с Иваном была не такой как с Феликсом, Ольгой или Марией, ее достопочтенной матушкой (плиту ей на могилу потяжелее – для общего спокойствия), отношения с которыми у него сложились «от ума», а не «от сердца». С ними он повстречался в городах и в окружении князей и прочей знати, с чинными перечислениями имен и податных земель.

Но и чем-то особо в его памяти – куда более крепкой, чем человеческая, но все не безупречной - не выделилась.

Торис вообще подозревал, что задним числом изрядно эту встречу приукрасил – как раз потому, что не слишком хорошо ее запомнил. Не мог даже точно сказать, когда и где это случилось.

Но одно можно было сказать точно – его собственная одержимость Брагинским зародилась не в тот день.

Впрочем, ни любовь между людьми, ни та ядовито-сладкая гремучая смесь, что служила ей заменой у воплощенных – и не рождаются с первого взгляда.

В эту коварную чарусу* – под чьей изумрудной травой таится бездонная топь – входишь и проваливаешься постепенно.

 

***

 

Это прозвучит смешно и даже пошло – но… встретились они зимой.

Да еще в такой лютый мороз, что все живое попряталось по норам и домам, прижимаясь к очагам и печам. Не решаясь лишний раз выглянуть за порог и днем – обманчиво-солнечным, хрустальным в своей прозрачности и тишине. И города, и села словно вымерли.

Иными словами – для выросшего в тиши небольших хуторов Ториса это был идеальный день, чтобы выйти на прогулку. В кои-то веки, не изводя себя необходимостью терпеть многолюдный гомон и суету вокруг.

Глотая колкий морозный воздух, он добрел до моста, раскинувшегося над широкой и промерзшей по самое дно рекой. И уже отсюда заметил среди деревьев тонкий серый силуэт по другую ее сторону. Дернув за ошейник пса – несправедливо, наверное, было его тащить с собой в такой холод, но волки в последнее время выходили из леса все чаще, в малые селения входя вообще без страха – направился полюбопытствовать, кто же там такой бесстрашный, помимо него, выискался.

К тому времени, когда Литва – весьма неторопливо - пересек мост и приблизился к незнакомцу, он уже точно был уверен, что перед ним - не человек. Человек бы просто не выдержал – не смог бы простоять на ветру столько времени, почти не сдвинувшись с места. Да еще и будучи одетым в какое-то выцветшее рванье, сквозь лохмотья которого то тут, то там проглядывали пятна болезненно-покрасневшей от холода кожи. Но и на кого-то из знакомцев Ториса из числа его или русских городов и княжеств он не походил. До столь бедственного состояния никто из них просто не доходил.

Одежда, кстати, когда-то явно была дорогой и хорошей. А еще – чужого кроя. В здешних землях такой не носили. Разве что среди ордынцев встречалось что-то подобное.

У ног юноши – почти мальчишки на самом деле – тоже свернулся клубком пес: крупный, лохматый, светло-серый.

Мысленно содрогнувшись при виде обветренных тонких ладоней и успокоив своего, отчего-то разволновавшегося до лая и скулежа Руду, Торис спросил:

\- Эй, все в порядке?

Оборванец улыбнулся потрескавшимися губами – не вымученно, а широко и как-то счастливо даже. Несмотря на замученный вид, несчастным он не выглядел. Ответил хриплым каркающим голосом:

\- Да. Я …ма.

Судя по шевелившимся губам, он попытался произнести что-то еще, но не смог и с каким-то раздражением коснулся горла – в отличие от прочих частей тела тщательно обмотанного куском ткани.

\- Не особо похоже. Так и насмерть замерзнуть недолго. Если только волки раньше не съедят.

Пес у ног мальчика на эти слова возмущенно дернул ухом, но так и не встал.

\- Не съедят, - опять же с хрипотцой проронил тот. – Можешь считать, что у меня от Волчьего пастыря тамга охранная. Так что ни один волк не страшен…

Теперь стало видно, что перед Торисом стоял вовсе не такой уж и ребенок – просто худоба заставляла его казаться моложе своих лет.

Литовец сдержанно улыбнулся этой шутке, не зная, как лучше спросить у странного юнца, кто он такой. Вдруг он все же ошибся насчет его природы?

\- …даже железный, - неожиданно продолжил тот. И еще неожиданнее спросил прямо в лоб, - ты ведь Литва?*

Почему-то упоминание самого известного предания, ходившего среди его людей, Ториса сейчас не обрадовало.

\- Допустим. А ты?

\- Допустим, - вновь улыбнулся юноша, отчего из треснувшей губы потянулась струйка крови. – Я Русь. Ну, ее сын. И поскольку из нашей семьи уцелел я один – то могу носить ее имя.

Будь на месте Ториса кто-то другой, наверняка бы, сорвался на что-то поспешное вроде «быть такого не может!» Или «не смей мне врать – у нее осталась взрослая дочь, которая-то точно в своем уме и знает, что ее брат погиб».

Но он был не из тех, кто спешит. Да еще в таких вопросах. Жизнь – штука причудливая, это он знал по своему опыту.

\- Ну… не слишком-то ты на нее похож, - осторожно ответил Литва.

Не говорить же ему, что его дражайшая матушка вряд ли позволила себе явиться кому-то на глаза в подобном виде. Что же до телесного сходства – то всерьез его искать в этом изможденном и исхлестанном ветром и морозом лице он и не пытался. Надо будет – найдет, у кого спросить. Хотя народ-самозванец… это будет что-то новенькое.

«А если он тот, кем назвался… то у тебя, Торис, большие проблемы».

\- А, - понятливо чуть склонил голову набок Русь или кто он там был. – Такое случается. Когда-нибудь расскажу, как так вышло.

\- Может, пойдешь со мной, - кивнул Литва в сторону окутанного печным дымом города. – Отогреешься, перекусишь. А там и слова найдутся.

«Внезапно всплывший наследник – именно то, что мне сейчас «нужно» С другой стороны – с таким хлопот будет даже меньше, чем с Ольгой».

И попробовать приручить его можно прямо сейчас. Вряд ли для этого потребуется много усилий. Земли его в раздрае и в грызне друг с другом ни жалеют ни правого, ни виноватого, а Орда явно не склонен о своей собственности заботиться сверх необходимого.

\- Я – Торис. Торис Лоринайтис, - он стянул с руки рукавицу, позволяя морозу вонзить в нее зубы. – Уверен, мы станем друзьями.

Русь на протянутую ему руку посмотрел с каким-то недоумением. И явно не спешил ее пожать.

«Неужели его забили до такой степени?»

Покачал головой и – так и не назвав своего личного имени – произнес:

\- Дружба да любовь только равным по силе к лицу. Но спасибо на добром слове.

Он снова улыбнулся – но на этот раз одним ртом. Глаза его – непонятного чуднОго цвета, только сейчас Торис заметил их красивый оттенок – остались холодны. Чуть слышно свистнул, заставляя своего пса подняться со снега. Тот зевнул, обнажая по-волчьи крупные клыки, заставляя Руду беспомощно заскулить.

\- Буду стараться. Быть может, когда-нибудь мы и впрямь сможем стать друзьями.

И исчез за деревьями.

Недоуменно посмотрев ему вслед, Торис потрепал меж ушей успокоившегося, наконец, пса, пообещал себе поговорить об этой встрече с Ольгой… и благополучно про это забыл.

Тогда ему хватало и других забот.

 

***

 

Тонкий ноябрьский лед – да еще почти весь поломанный бегущими московскими воинами - крошился под ногами от малейшего шага. Поэтому желающих вытаскивать тела из реки среди литовцев не нашлось. Ни из сострадания, ни из жадности – хотя поживиться и было чем: знати в этом сторожевом русском полку было немало. Наверное, в этом и было дело – такой добычи достаточно осталось валяться и на берегу: легкая русская конница была шутя смята хорошо вооруженной, изрядно пообтесавшейся в битвах с тевтонскими рыцарями тяжелой литовской кавалерией.

Литовцы без особых сантиментов перебили их всех – и князей, и простых ратников. Воистину – смерть всех уравнивает.

«Да и с чего бы их жалеть – раз они сами себя не жалеют?»

Как и следовало ожидать – тревоги насчет внезапно объявившегося наследника Руси были пустыми.

Что был он, что не было его – русские княжества продолжали грызть друг друга с завидным упорством. И со все той же легкостью были готовы воспользоваться «услугами» соседей. Например, Литвы. Который уже сейчас понимал, что в итоге в накладе не останется – подобрав то, что в этой братской грызне останется после «победителя».

История была заурядная - князья тверские сцепились из-за наследства*. Тот, что был слабее, побежал искать защиты у Москвы и митрополита Киевского. А второй – зная, что один против такого союза не выстоит – пригласил «погулять на Русь» своего зятя, великого князя Ольгерда. Не особо задумываясь, что у могущественного родича "расценки за помощь" могут и взлететь. Причем, в самый неожиданный момент. И что при этом он всегда может легко умыть руки, повесив всех жертв и расходы на своих же русских союзников.

Как-то это всё было даже скучно в своей предсказуемости.

Поэтому гревшийся вместе с прочими дружинниками у костра Торис не без удивления заметил в некотором отдалении от литовского лагеря подошедшую к кромке ледяной каши тень, показавшуюся ему смутно знакомой.

Когда он спустился к реке, то на берегу уже лежало два окоченевших тела, а одетый в простую и темную, но на этот раз хотя бы целую и теплую одежду монастырского послушника Русь вытаскивал из воды третье. Литва с внутренним содроганием смотрел, как ледяная крошка плещется уже почти у самых колен.

\- А, это ты, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Русь вместо приветствия.

\- Помочь? – искренне надеясь на отказ, вежливо поинтересовался Торис.

\- Уже помог, - невесело усмехнулся тот. – И еще с Оболенском поможешь. И под Москвой.

Язвить будущим подопечным Торис обыкновения не имел, но тут словно кто за язык дернул:

\- Отчего же только «под»? Думаешь, саму Москву мне сжечь не под силу?

Хотелось увидеть на округлившемся и надо признать похорошевшем за эти годы лице потрясение, гнев или обиду. Однако же, мальчишка только поджал губы и окатил его оценивающим взглядом – на миг вновь заставив ощутить себя бессильным племенным духом, на которого с такой же насмешливой скукой смотрела приехавшая за данью Русь.

\- Нет. Тебе – нет.

И вновь побрел в воду – тонкий и темный в светлых осенних сумерках - к таким же чернеющим в стылой реке телам. В голову влезла совершенно неуместная мысль, как идет к его белой коже и пепельным волосам строгая чернота монашеского платья.

\- Хочешь помочь: скажи своему князю, чтобы не мешал нам собирать и хоронить мертвых.

\- В смысле – ваших мертвых? – уточнил Торис.

Русь вновь окатил его тем же самым взглядом:

\- Здесь нет чужих. Все эти люди – и мертвые, и живые в том лагере – мои. Когда-нибудь они тоже это поймут.

«Розог бы тебе выписать за такое хамство».

Но вслух проронил лишь насмешиво-угрожающее:

\- Я скажу ему. А ты бывай. Прибирайся. Думаю, мы с тобой не прощаемся.

Так закончилась их вторая встреча. Снова как-то невнятно. И имени мальчишки он так и не узнал. И прямых угроз от него не получил.

Вот только из памяти на этот раз он столь же легко уходить не спешил. Как и возникшая непонятно с чего смутная тоска. Или тревога?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чаруса - трясина, топь, заросшая сверху травой и напоминающая обычную поляну, отчего об ее болотистой сути можно догадаться с изрядным опозданием.
> 
> *Так что ни один волк не страшен. Даже железный. Ты ведь Литва?*
> 
> Железный волк — фольклорный персонаж в виде волшебного волка-оборотня. В Литве он встречается в легенде об основании Вильнюса, где акцентирована его (и волка, и будущего города) неуязвимость. Железный волк является во сне князю Гедимину, основавшему столицу Литвы и правящую династию великих князей литовских, одной из ветвей которой являлись и Ягеллоны – короли Польши. Можно сказать, что это неофициальный символ Литвы.
> 
> *История была заурядная - князья тверские сцепились из-за наследства*.
> 
> Здесь описываются события так называемой «Литовщины» - трех походов (в 1368, 1370 и 1372 годах) литовского князя Ольгерда на земли ВКМ и союзных ему княжеств для поддержки тверского князя Михаила Александровича, на сестре которого он был женат. А если точнее – последствия Тросненской битвы 21 ноября 1368, в которой литовцами был полностью уничтожен московский сторожевой (пограничный) полк, разгром которого открывал свободный путь на Москву. А заодно позволял спокойно сжигать и грабить все попадающиеся на пути поселения.


	7. Глава 2. Часть 3.

Волоколамск,  
Великое княжество Московское,  
Январь 1371 года

 

\- Думаешь, это надолго?

Русь, успешно выдававший себя теперь за одного из младших дружинников великого князя московского, посмотрел на Литву устало. Праздник, веселая хмельная толпа, рассыпавшаяся по двору и улицам города, запах разносолов и одежда – цветастая, но ничем не примечательная среди платьев прочих детей боярских – окончательно стянули с него покров инаковости и необычности. Теперь он выглядел даже не как воплощение, а просто как человек – без каких-либо тайн за душой.

И то, что он изрядно хромал на одну ногу – копье Ториса вонзилось ему прямо над коленом и под штанами оно до сих пор, наверняка, было перетянуто повязкой – лишь добавляло ему обыденности и человечности. Потому что на этом свадебном пиру половина гостей - как со стороны жениха, так и со стороны невесты - «щеголяла» под праздничными кафтанами и шубами такими же едва затянувшимися ранами.

«Что за свадьба без драки?» - кажется, так тут говорят? Что ж, в этот раз получилось немного наоборот – будущие гости и родственники всласть друг друга побили, а потом дружно сели за пиршественные столы».

Спустя столетия Литва эту незамутненность вспоминал с содроганием, но на тот момент просто не знал, что можно жить иначе. Никто из них не знал.

И едва ли кто-то из присутствующих в полной мере осознавал фантасмагоричность происходящего – свадьба в городе, который всего несколько недель назад осаждала армия отца невесты. Причем осаждала безуспешно – а значит, находиться здесь было досадно для обеих сторон.

Взять Волок Ламский не помогло даже убийство здешнего князя, весьма неблагоразумно согласившегося на переговоры и во время них «случайно» получившего откуда-то из-под моста дротик в грудь. Литовцы надеялись, что «оставшись без головы» гарнизон города и его жители растеряются и сдадутся… однако, у тех почему-то оказалось на этот счет другое мнение.

Впрочем, глядя на Ивана – теперь Торис знал личное имя Руси (ну, во всяком случае, так к нему обращались прочие московиты) – можно было догадаться в кого здешние русские такие упрямые.

В итоге литовское войско лишь получило себе болезненное шило в тылу, помешавшее полноценно осадить уже Москву и, в конечном счете, сорвавшее весь поход. Как прошлый поход сорвали вторгнувшиеся на территорию Литвы тевтонцы.

«Ну, в тот раз мы хотя бы сумели затянуть вокруг Кремля «удавку» и сжечь все окрестные поселения и посад».

В этот раз успехи были куда скромнее.

И в Волок Ламский литовцы вошли только, чтобы заключить с князем Дмитрием перемирие. Даже не мир, а лишь временное соглашение. Хоть Ольгерд и попытался связать московских князей брачным рушником – раз уж не удалось припугнуть мечом – выдав свою дочь за двоюродного брата великого князя Дмитрия.

«Интересно, сколько костей мои и местные за эту ночь друг другу переломают? Или плюнут и забудут – так как великие князья сказали «мир», и горе тому, кто их ослушается?»

Здесь, перед их лицом, скандалить, во всяком случае, не решался никто. Похоже, люди искренне радовались, что сейчас – вот прямо сейчас – можно забыть о войне. Хотя бы на полгода. А мертвые…. мертвые пусть сами хоронят своих мертвецов.

Даже Россия – хоть и честно (пусть и неудачно) не раз за эту осень пытался свернуть Литве шею – сейчас выглядел скорее утомленным, чем раздраженным или обиженным. И когда Торис подсел к нему – не попытался его прогнать или уйти сам. Впрочем, с его ногой особо не натопчешься.

Разве что спешно привезенная из Литвы десятилетняя невеста с ужасом смотрела то на будущего мужа, то на отца, отлично понимая, что уже следующим летом они снова сцепятся и она окажется между молотом и наковальней, чужая и там, и здесь. Ольгерд – как и любой князь на его месте - взглядов дочери успешно «не замечал». Впрочем, он вообще не отличался к своему многочисленному потомству особой нежностью – за исключением одного лишь Ягайло.

Юную княжну Елену Торису было жаль… по-человечески. Вторую же часть его природы куда больше раздражало то, что за два этих похода он добился так мало.

Дважды уже Литва выжигал западные земли Москвы – и это даже не навалившись на нее всей своей мощью, - но князь Дмитрий, которому впору было бы цепляться за любое предложение о мире, явно дал понять, что от своих планов отказываться не намерен. Ни от поддержки князей кашинских, ни от превращения тверского князя в своего «брата меньшого», ни от союза русских земель против Орды, который он и церковь методично сплетали уже последние несколько лет. Неудивительно, что Иван – хоть явно был (или претендовал быть) чем-то бОльшим, чем Великое княжество Московское – прибился к его двору.

Ведь здешние русские явно и такие же наглые, как он.

И честно говоря, Торису это скорее… нравилось.

Ордынцы и тевтонцы казались ему слишком чуждыми, поляки – слишком равными по силе, почти опасными, западные русские княжества, связанные с сестрами Ивана – слишком податливыми. Иными словами – с каждым из них ему приходилось раскрываться лишь с одной стороны, немилосердно задавливая в себе другую.

С Россией же он мог быть собой в полной мере - и благородным рыцарем, и великодушным хозяином (будущим, но куда этот мальчик от него денется?), и свирепым железным волком. А волки все же хищники – а не падальщики. Охотиться, гнаться за добычей, драться с ней - куда приятнее, чем получать всё готовое.

Легко Русь не сдастся, а сдавшись - не сломается. Не нужно будет с ним осторожничать, как с хрустальной вазой.

Не девица. И не ягненок невинный.

 

***

 

\- Если ты про мир – то до Петрова дня, как условлено. Если про их брак – то сколько лет Бог пошлет. За девочку не переживай, Владимир – человек добрый.

Литовец на это заявление вскинул бровь, но спорить не стал – Руси тут виднее. Да и выглядел шестнадцатилетний князь Серпуховской добродушно. Что, правда, не мешало ему показывать себя на поле боя жестким и умелым воином. Многие после встречи с ним больше никогда уже не возвращались домой на своих ногах.

А вот следующее заявление Ивана – произнесенное без малейшей иронии - заставило Ториса на миг замереть с нелепо приоткрытым ртом:

\- Но, конечно, вполне можно побиться об заклад – кто из сидящих за этим столом кого убьет. Или сам погибнет. Как скоро и в какой очередности.

Ответ на такую «шутку» нашелся не скоро и тоже был не самым ловким:

\- Ты стал циником. Это хорошо. А то мой князь не слишком любит… особо верующих.

Тонкие светлые брови вопросительно сошлись к переносице:

\- Да? Почему? И с чего он вообще взял…

\- Ольгерд не слишком доверяет жрецам, что нашим, что тем более – вашим. Хотя и строит церкви в русских городах, но… - Литва неуютно повел плечами, изобразил пальцами какой-то непонятный жест. – Люди, которые бегут от семьи и радостей жизни, занимаются книгами и ворожбой, кажутся ему подозрительными. Никогда не знаешь, что у них на уме.

«И так легко, как обычных людей, их за карман, родню или шею не прихватишь. Хотя с тревогой, что митрополит Алексий, настоящий хозяин Москвы*, пытается создать из нее еще один монашеский рыцарский орден - только в размере целого княжества и для защиты русской церкви – он явно перегнул».

\- А весь прошлый наш поход ты носил монашескую одежду. И только раненных и мертвых прибирал.

\- Ну, а куда мне еще было податься? Я везде свой – и везде чужой, - невесело усмехнулся Иван. – О «всея Руси» только в церкви и помнят.

\- Но в этот раз ты выступил за Москву.

«Выступил» - еще мягко сказано.

С самого начала похода до Литвы стали доходить слухи, что в московском войске есть молодой воин – умелый и сильный не по годам. В главных войсках он не появлялся. Но косил малые отряды – разведчиков, сборщиков припасов и просто отбившихся поживиться в здешних селах - безо всякой жалости. Живыми от него и его спутников уходили только при большой удаче.

Людям драться с воплощениями вообще было прямым самоубийством – слишком уж силы неравны. Отчего и биться с ними напрямую и в полную мощь считалось… ну, не очень приличным (или «неспортивным» - как сказали бы в более позднее время). Это все равно, что богу с обычным смертным в поединке сходиться.

Правда, Руси – а это, как и подозревал Литва, оказался именно он – было плевать на приличия. По крайней мере, в тот момент. Он убивал тех, в ком видел врагов – охотно или нет, но быстро и без жалости. Хорошо, хотя бы у самого Ториса с лихвой имелась возможность его утихомирить. Отчасти. На время.

Судя по похолодевшим глазам, мысли Ивана свернули в ту же сторону:

\- Да, выступил. Потому что они делают то, что мне нужно. И главное – делают это лучше всех.

Наверное, вино все же ударило Торису в голову. Обнажив зубы не то в улыбке, не то в оскале, он положил руку Ивану на колено – точно на рану – и резко ее сдавил, вырывая из его губ сдавленный болезненный стон. Но нашел в себе силы умолкнуть и даже улыбнуться обернувшимся к ним соседям.

\- Твой московский князь – самоубийца. И с Ордой в неладах, и против меня огрызается. Подпалят тебя сразу с двух концов его стараниями.

Убирать руку Литва не торопился, хоть по вискам Руси уже потек холодный пот, а под пальцами сквозь ткань штанов явно проступила кровь. Он дернулся, явно собираясь ударить, но Торис не зря и сам числился не последним из рыцарей – хоть в бою с людьми себе полной воли не давал. Легко перехватив кулак юноши – а затем и второй – он миролюбиво заметил:

\- Против запада и востока сразу тебе не выстоять, признай. Одному - точно. И, если честно, я предпочел бы видеть тебя в своем доме, а не своим врагом или слугой этого степняка. Я ведь помню, во что он тебя превратил. Ты заслуживаешь лучшей судьбы.

\- Это что – предложение руки и сердца? – скривил все еще бледные от боли губы Россия. – Или быть твоим слугой почетнее?

\- Безопаснее – точно. Но… скорее первое. Мне казалось, что ты это еще тогда заметил.

_Они оба заметили._ Что уж там...

Торис и сейчас ощутил, как по щекам пополз румянец, а в глазах зажегся влажный блеск. От одних только воспоминаний. О том, как легко в тонкой мальчишеской руке Ивана кружилась сабля, как сам он двигался в бою, будто танцуя. С какой безмятежностью и точностью наносил удары, отлично зная, что они для людей – смертельны. Как он не жмурился и не морщился от брызгавшей ему порой прямо в лицо крови.

Красивый – в тот момент Литва признал это окончательно и бесповоротно – хищный звереныш. Почти такой же, как он сам.

Почти. Потому что ему достаточно издали метнуть копье – и несколько недель терзавший его людей кошмар рассеивается без следа. С криком оседает на землю, пытается вытащить глубоко засевшее лезвие. Но Торис быстрее – подбегает и вонзает еще глубже: в кость, по самое древко, чтобы ее раздробить, а его – расщепить. Пусть потом особо поразвлекается, вытаскивая щепу из раны.

Взмокшие от пота пепельные волосы рассыпались по снегу, по щекам с разводами крови – крови его людей – катится пот пополам со слезами.

У собственной крови мальчишки сладкий запах. Железный волк уже и забыл, как хорошо пахнет свежая кровь. Его так старательно от этого отучали. Но это безусловно – самая лучшая. Самая вкусная.

_\- Ты – моя стая. Ты будешь бегать вместе со мной._

Торис так и не понял – сказал он тогда это вслух или просто очень сильно подумал. Хотя это был сущий пустяк в сравнении с тем, что он сделал. Забыв даже, что они сейчас не одни – впрочем, их люди в тот момент уже успешно сцепились друг с другом, и в горячке боя вряд ли что заметили.

Он наваливается на младшего всем телом, не целует – кусает его, больно, до крови, до шрамов. За уши, за губы, за щеки. Пытается разодрать воротник и вцепиться зубами в шею… и со всего размаха получает в висок обломком древка собственного копья.

\- Прикажешь каждый раз в постель с собой жердину брать, чтоб тебе мозги поправить? Без нее ведь ты меня удавишь в первую же брачную ночь…

«Неправда, я не ломаю красивые вещи!.. только грызу… немного».

\- … как твои убили здесь князя Березуйского на переговорах. Или ты думаешь, у меня память такая же, как у людей?! – почти прошипел Русь. – Никакого мира. Никогда. Разве только перемирия. Неважно – на полгода, год, на двадцать лет или сто. Все войны будут идти до моей победы. К тому же, ты – нехристь!

Литва рассмеялся и мягко поцеловал его в щеку - к счастью, в те времена на это не косились с неодобрением - заставляя потрясенно и обиженно замереть.

\- И в кого ты только такой… грозный?

 

***

 

Третий поход оказался и вовсе неудачным.

Московские войска остановили Литву почти у самой границы, уже даже не пуская в свои земли. Вдобавок – умело используя разведку и скрыв свои передвижения – играючи перебили литовский сторожевой отряд, заставляя основное войско отступить, а князей пойти на мир на московских условиях. Ольгерд «открестился» от любого вмешательства в здешние дела – а без его поддержки Тверь против Москвы долго не выстоит.

Политика кнута провалилась полностью. Пора переходить к пряникам.

Все-таки учился русский поганец изумительно быстро.

«Но так ведь будет только интереснее?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *митрополит Алексий, настоящий хозяин Москвы*  
> Митрополит Алексий (в миру Елевферий Фёдорович Бяконт, между 1292—1305, Москва — 12 февраля 1378, Москва) — митрополит Киевский и всея Руси, епископ, государственный деятель, дипломат. Обладая исключительным умом и способностями, был фактическим правителем Московского княжества при трёх князьях (Симеоне Гордом, Иване Красном и Дмитрии Донском, чьим воспитанием занимался лично). Способствовал окончательному закреплению за московской династией прав на великое владимирское княжение (что стало основой для централизации русских земель), созданию антиордынского союза (итогом которого стала Куликовская битва), строительству первого каменного московского кремля. Его многолетнее фактическое руководство внешней политикой ВКМ придавало московско-литовскому соперничеству ощутимый характер религиозного противостояния христиан и язычников, и первосвятитель умело использовал сложившуюся ситуацию в интересах Православной Церкви и государственного ядра будущей России, оказывая воздействие на русских князей — вассалов и союзников Ольгерда. Что, понятное дело, тому не нравилось - и во время одной из поездок митрополита в Киев он был Ольгердом захвачен в плен и заточен, была также организована попытка его убийства – но Алексию удалось вовремя бежать из темницы.


	8. Глава 2. Часть 4.

Москва,  
Август 1382 года

 

Все-таки в том, сделанном лет десять назад, предложении России побиться об заклад был свой резон.

Никогда не знаешь, что случится со всеми твоими тщательно и любовно выстраиваемыми планами уже завтра – не пойдут ли десятилетия усилий по ветру одним днем? Кто из твоих врагов завтра прикроет тебе спину, а кто из близких - всадит лезвие под ребро?

Будет ли оно у тебя вообще - это завтра?

Смотря на белые стены Москвы – которые эти же самые десять лет назад трижды безуспешно пытался взять, вокруг которых оставил столько пережженных и изрубленных костей – Литва осознал это с какой-то особенной остротой.

И что за нелегкая пригнала его сейчас именно сюда – да еще одного, не столько как воплощение Великого княжества Литовского, сколько как Ториса Лоринайтиса?

«Да и с чего вообще такие мысли?»

«Вечные миры», длящиеся ровно до сбора нового войска, распри между самой близкой родней, безудержная подлость и бессмысленная свирепость, самые неожиданные соглашения, моральность которых сложно было бы объяснить, что предкам, что потомкам – таков был дух этого времени (и, быть может, всех иных времен). И другого им не выдали.

Попытки же поиграть в милосердие или доверие заканчивались так, как оборвалась жизнь брата и соправителя Ольгерда, князя Кейстута – одного из величайших воинов и владык Литвы, сложившего голову не на поле боя, а в каменном застенке от рук убийцы. Подосланного племянником, которого сам он год назад сверг и столь опрометчиво оставил в живых, на свободе и даже при уделе.

А вот сам Ягайло, вернув власть, допускать такой ошибки не стал.

И все-таки… все-таки от некоторых вещей Торис уже отвык.

Особенно - от того, что не может даже толком встать ни на одну из сторон. Обе они ему претили. А это – самое поганое, что только может случиться с такими, как они.

Тайные договора Ягайло с Орденом и ханом Мамаем Литве понравились не больше, чем Кейстуту, что скрывать. Но и восстание старого князя против того, кого он сам же признал своим правителем, ему не понравилось столь же сильно.

К тому же за этим переворотом маячила одна, уже хорошо знакомая Торису тень (до сих пор являющаяся ему в тревожных или нескромных снах). Да какое там «маячила»… Не только дядя Ягайло, но и его собственные единокровные братья, такие же сыновья великого Ольгерда, открыто выступили против него, переведя часть своих земель под руку Москвы и поддержав в той самой битве, за которую ее князь носил теперь прозвище «Донского».

Нет уж, нос у России не дорос – лезть в его дела и наводить смуту среди его подданных!

Но и столь подлой расправы над Кейстутом и его женой, и в эти годы по-прежнему прекрасной и обожаемой его людьми Бирутой, Торис не ожидал.

Хотя от того, кто из-за стычки с братьями опоздав на Куликово поле, с досады приказал перебить задержавшийся там московский обоз и всех раненых при нем – наверное, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного…

И все же по-настоящему терпение у Ториса лопнуло, когда Ягайло, старательно избегая смотреть ему в глаза, сказал, что сидевший вместе с сыном в темнице Кревского замка Кейстут покончил с собой.

«С ума сойти - какое жестокое самоубийство! А главное – как вовремя-то, а?! Еще Витовт на днях внезапно в петлю залезет – и вообще все изумительно сложится!»

Однако Витовт был жив. Пока жив.

Но вот его мать столь же внезапно и скоропостижно «утопилась с горя».

И Торис уехал.

Не дождавшись даже, как догорит гигантский погребальный костер, сложенный не столько ради почтения к Кейстуту и древним обычаям Литвы, сколько из желания Ягайло скрыть последние свидетельства своей вины. Хотя, возможно, этот костер был последним таким в жизни, в истории Литвы. И, наверное, в истории всех окрестных народов – до самого края земли на закате, до самого «последнего моря», как говорят в Орде.

Трусливая ложь великого князя была предпоследней каплей. Последней стало убийство княгини Бируты. Хотя нарушившая обет безбрачия вайделотка и была на нее осуждена, но слишком уж красив и ладен в глазах поданных был ее брак с Кейстутом, взявшим себе не очередную надменную русскую княжну с землями и сундуками добра, а из любви укравшего себе жену у самих богов. Забыв, как боги ревнивы...

Поэтому сюда – в Москву, Торис, наверное, и явился, потому что больше… некуда.

Показывать подданным, что в душе у него раздрай - чревато. Церкви своей, в стенах которой он хотя бы на время мог спрятаться от усобиц, у него не было, а священные рощи не могли дать ему ни чувства покоя, ни защищенности. Не в этот раз.

Ну, или приехал, чтобы посмотреть на того, кому в этом августе пришлось и придется еще поганее, чем ему самому.

Как Торис и предсказывал – Москва со своей прытью взлетела слишком быстро и слишком высоко.

И падать с такой высоты будет больно. Очень больно. И поставивший на нее Русь тоже рухнет с ней, вновь разлетаясь на враждебные княжества. И никто не поручиться за то, сможет ли он после такого подняться вновь.

Но почему-то осознание своей правоты вызвало лишь ленивое ее признание, без капли злорадства и удовлетворения. Наверное, немного было жаль город. Он был красивый. Пока красивый.

Из-за нового кремля Москва походила на здешние небольшие и стройные церкви из белого камня. Только прихотливой резьбы на стенах не было, а вместо златоглавой маковки куполом раскинулось все небо. Сейчас, в августе – высокое и прозрачно-синее. И всегда глубоко безразличное и к бедам, и к радостям под своими сводами.

Хотя по-мужски Литву немного и язвило, что он-то так и не взял эту красотку, а тут она, похоже, не отвертится. Нападение татар было столь внезапным, что князю Дмитрию пришлось оставить столицу и собирать войска аж под Костромой, боясь, что иначе армия окажется окружена и перебита, не успев толком и вооружиться.

А устоит ли город без него и внешнего войска?

«Вот и поглядим».

 

***

 

\- Думаешь, если что-то долго не замечать, оно исчезнет?

Разогнавший конюхов помогать менее опытным воинам и лично снаряжавший своего коня Русь старательно делал вид, что во дворе, кроме него самого, больше никого нет.

\- Про «оно» не знаю, но если кто-то хорошо воспитан, то поймет, что с ним не желают говорить, и уйдет, - всё также не оборачиваясь, ответил Иван.

\- И не даже не поздороваешься?

\- А ты уверен, что я хочу, чтобы ты здравствовал?

Торис сдержанно улыбнулся. Неласковый прием его не удивил. Любой на месте Ивана бы ощетинился. Но все же приятно видеть, что он не впал в истерику – хотя настроение многих горожан и бежавших в Москву жителей окрестных селений к этому и располагало. Полный беженцев, сплетен и страхов город бурлил как кипящий котел.

\- Ты, возможно, и не хочешь. И не рад меня видеть. Но вот твои люди, похоже, сейчас рады видеть любого, кто может держать в руках оружие. А уж если еще и правильным концом держит, то и вовсе… В смысле - вряд ли их восторг был вызван моим платьем. Оно походное, да и еще и запылилось изрядно.

На это заявление Россия, наконец, удостоил его взглядом. Цепко и быстро окинул Литву с головы до ног, оценивая его вооружение и усталого понурого жеребца, которого Торис, щадя, по городу вел под уздцы.

\- Да, похоже, ехал ты сюда без особых остановок, - снова отвернулся и занялся упряжью Русь. - Только вот лагерем ошибся. Орда сейчас у Серпухова. Если поторопишься – как раз успеешь к его сожжению. Может и на карман что-то перепадет. Или ты на мелочи на растрачиваешься? Ну, тогда несколько дней подождать придется. Желательно по ту сторону стены.

\- Если бы я хотел присоединиться к Сартаку – то поехал бы к нему. Но я приехал к тебе. И приехал один.

\- Зачем?

Торис открыл рот… и закрыл. Потому что внятного ответа на этот вопрос для себя самого-то не имел.

\- Позлорадствовать? Лично с первого ряда на действо посмотреть?

Можно было бы сорваться на пошлое «Нет, конечно, как ты можешь так думать!» или «Я здесь с самыми лучшими намерениями!», вот только Литва был достаточно умен и благороден, чтобы признавать – думать так Иван имел все основания. Потому что его истинные намерения по отношению к России едва ли можно назвать «добрыми» или «благородными». Сам он сейчас, рассматривая московита «с тыла», оценивал отнюдь не его вооружение и крепость сложения. Хотя, безусловно, его люди потом распишут все только в самых радужных и торжественных красках.

\- Не без этого. Хочу посмотреть на него с этой стороны стены. С той стороны я ведь уже бывал. А здесь есть на что посмотреть.

Судя по расслабившимся плечам и беззлобной усмешке в голосе – такая прямота Руси понравилась:

\- Уверен, что и в этот раз все закончится так же?

\- А ты – не уверен?

Вместо ответа Россия развернулся и, подойдя к Литве, точнее – к его коню, успокаивающе потрепал того по взмыленной шее.

\- Этого разнуздай и оставь тут. Пусть отдохнет. Найдем тебе другого.

\- Понадобиться выезд? – в тон ему коротко и по-деловому поинтересовался Торис, решив порадоваться этой маленькой победе позже. – Разведка?

\- Нет. Так далеко ехать не потребуется. Просто круг вокруг кремля.

\- Только что подозревал меня в недобром, а теперь зовешь на объезд укреплений? – вскинул бровь литовец. – Из ворот люди бегут в обе стороны – и в город, и из него. Не боишься, что затеряюсь в толпе да и сверну ненароком к Сартаку?

«Да и моему князю такие сведенья не помешают».

\- Снова не угадал, - одарил его кривоватой ухмылкой Русь, – но тебе все равно понравится. Но от меня не отходи, и нос суй только, куда скажу. Я тебя не звал, но раз уж ты явился – то придется слушаться моих… советов.

\- И переодеться не дашь с дороги? Об отдыхе не прошу, мы двужильные, хотя перекусить и умыться я был бы не прочь.

\- Накормить – накормлю. А в умывании и смене одежды резона не будет. Можешь мне поверить – отмываться потом полночи будем. Если что из одежды особо ценно – лучше будет у меня оставить.

\- Оружие тоже?

\- Нет. Точнее, не всё. Люди на взводе и сейчас, а там вообще могут обезуметь. Как ты мне не несимпатичен, не хотелось бы недоразумений.

\- Вроде таких? – обхватил Литва тонкую, перетянутую поясом талию, попытался притянуть Русь к себе, но не смог и на вершок с места сдвинуть.

Ожидал привычной вспышки гнева, полыхнувшего в пол-лица румянца и попытки вырваться. Но узкая юношеская спина под его ладонями осталась такой же прямой.

\- Нашел место и время, - все также ровно проронил Иван и, легко отцепив от себя его руки, отошел в сторону.

Похоже, Торис его спокойным видом обманулся.

_Россия был в ужасе._

 

***

 

Над Москвой зазвенели колокола – пока обыденным, а не набатным звоном. Люди высыпали на улицы, заполонив их полностью. Впрочем, они в обычное время не пустовали – там и здесь располагались пришедшие, часто даже безо всякого навеса. В доме же даже угол или лавка шли по цене золота – порой, даже вовсе не в фигуральном выражении.

Встревоженное людское море колыхалось, расходилось волнами и явно могло взорваться бурей в любой момент. Слухи ходили по нему, словно пена, и были один нелепей другого.

Самым смешным на вкус Ториса было обвинение князя Дмитрия в трусости. Что, мол, в Кострому он уехал не войско собирать, а просто сбежал. Со страха. Разругался со всеми соседями, а как прижгло – так всех и вся бросил под татарские копыта.

«Истинно говорил распятый бог – «нет пророка в своем отечестве».

Он лично мог бы составить целый список претензий и недостатков великого князя московского, но трусости в нем бы не было совершенно точно. Хотя едва ли это утешило перепуганных людей, с тревожным недоумением взиравших на то, как странно ведет себя местная знать и гарнизон, которым Дмитрий оставил руководство городом. Многие из них отбывали «ненадолго, по срочным делам» - и не возвращались к месту службы. Как оказалось позже, кто-то уезжал в соседние княжества, а кто-то и прямо в ордынскую ставку.

Видимо, и в великом московском княжестве наверх всплывали не только сливки.

Сбитые с толка таким поведением горожане окончательно перестали понимать, что происходит, что им нужно делать и к чему готовиться. Неудивительно, что Иван всерьез беспокоился, что они не очень поймут то, что он во главе небольшого отряда, в котором оказался и Торис, собираются сделать. Хоть само это дело и было привычным при осадах.

\- Хорошо, все к обедне вышли. И в посаде тоже наверняка сейчас никого не осталось.

\- А нас после этого точно не растерзают? – недоверчиво прищурился на людское море Торис.

Русь честно пожал плечами.

\- Умеешь же ты утешить, - процедил сквозь изогнутые в усмешке губы Торис.

\- - Напоминаю, что я тебя сюда не звал и пока ворота открыты. И если твоя цель – на меня впечатление произвести, но можешь не напрягаться. Всё, что мне нужно, я о тебе уже понял.

Это было сказало с теми юношеской искренностью и пылом, за которые Ивана особо остро хотелось взять и потискать. В своей самоуверенности – особенно в плане умения разбираться в других народах - он всегда был очарователен и смешон. И в более поздние времена – тоже.

\- Прямо-таки всё? Ты поэтому за один миг передумал и разрешил мне тут остаться?

\- Среди моих людей уже есть литовские князья. Некоторые из них тоже сейчас здесь. Почему и тебе здесь не быть?

Почему-то эти слова ужалили – мелко, но досадно.

\- Ты меня не звал.

\- Да. Но ты пришел. _Быть может, потому – что не мог не прийти? Зная, что я в опасности?_

Прежде, чем Литва успел ответить на очередное хамское заявление несносного мальчишки, толпа отхлынула в стороны, уступая кому-то дорогу. Точнее – тем, из-за чьего присутствия здесь Торису особо сильно не верилось в то, что князь Дмитрий сбежал, бросив свою столицу на произвол судьбы.

Высокую и стройную, но с трудом двигающуюся из-за выпиравшего живота – роды явно должны были начаться со дня на день – женщину в простом и широком белом платье, издали скорее напоминавшим обычную рубашку, вели под руку два мальчика, которым не было и десяти лет. Оба они, напротив, были в полном нарядном княжеском облачении. Волосы великой княгини московской были, как и полагалось замужней женщине, убраны, но почему-то Торис решил, что они золотисто-русые. Как у той, давно мертвой и неприятной ему… женщины. Судя по поджатому рту и подозрительно заблестевшим сиреневым глазам – и с цветом волос он угадал, и сходство заметил не на пустом месте.

Пристальнее вглядевшись, он увидел ее глаза – и торопливо отвел свои. Узнавая этот взгляд. Ясный и чуть отстраненный взгляд человека, которому нечего делать среди прочих людей – он был отдан богам и лишь в силу хитросплетений судьбы остался в миру. Такой же взгляд, что остался в его памяти навечно распахнутым в небо и неподвижным среди распущенных и стелящихся по воде кос, вплетающихся в осоку и прочую речную траву. Узнав, что княгиню Евдокию при жизни считали здесь святой еще при жизни, он как-то не удивился. К ней и сейчас тянулись десятки рук, норовящих тронуть хоть край ее платья.

Из ворот храма, к которому направлялась великокняжеская семья, вышел… митрополит Киприан. Полностью разрушив для Ториса всю красоту момента.

\- А он тут что делает?! – возмущенно выдохнул он.

Иван посмотрел на него не то с недоумением, не то с жалостью.

\- А где ему быть? Собор Успения уже полвека как митрополичий престол*. Какие бы раскольные сети твои князья не плели.

Шпильки Ториса уже не волновали. Удивило его другое:

\- Успения? В смысле «смерти»? Вы строите храмы в честь смерти?

«И более того – делаете его своим главным храмом».

\- Не смерти, а не перерождения, - сердито буркнул Иван. – К настоящей, высшей жизни. Как Богоматерь дала Христу возможность вочеловечиться и вступить в наш мир, так и он в свой черед переродил ее наново в своем Царстве. Там, внутри есть праздничная икона, где Сын держит свою Мать на руках в образе новорожденной девочки…

\- В смысле, берущая образ этой богини с ее сыном, который есть в каждом вашем храме, но только изображающая их наоборот?

Но Русь уже щелкнул зубами, как человек, который и так сказал слишком много, и торопливо бросив «пора пошевеливаться!», нырнул в толпу.

«Знать бы еще что именно…»

 

***

 

\- Уверен, что не стоит подождать до заката? – вытряхнув на время из головы все недоговорки и странности Ивана, Торис внимательно оглядывал пустой и оттого казавшийся даже жутким московский посад. Нигде ни голос не раздастся, ни собака не залает. Только ветер порой стукнет ставнями или дверью.

Сотни деревянных домов, дворовых построек, лавок и складов – большинство из них уже пустовало, но из-за внезапности нашествия вывезено было далеко не всё. По сути – здесь была вся Москва, не поместившаяся в пределы кремлевских стен. Такое одним махом не вывезешь.

И именно поэтому все это подлежало сожжению. Вместе с домами, разумеется. Не стоило обеспечивать осаждающих кровом и провиантом. А выдержать осаду в таких условиях и при здешней погоде – то еще удовольствие. Это Торис испытал на собственной шкуре. Видимо, поэтому и хан решил нападать все же летом, а не по хорошему зимнему пути.

Вот только сами жители посада эту «военную необходимость» по понятным причинам воспринимали без особого энтузиазма.

\- В темноте красивее смотреться будет? – невесело усмехнулся Русь, как и прочие их спутники оборачивая лицо и голову мокрой тканью. – Нет, лучше на свету. И мы в дыму не заплутаем. И не спалим еще кого, не дай Боже.

\- Думаешь, здесь еще кто-то остался?

Эта мысль даже ужаснула – сам бы он в такой жуткой и _неправильной_ тишине долго не протянул.

\- Все мы унываем и надеемся не там и не тогда, когда нужно. Каждый дом – это маленькая жизнь. Не все готовы смириться с тем, что от нее останутся только угли.

Конь под Россией всхрапнул, тревожно косясь на факел в его руке. Подобранный для Ториса жеребец был куда спокойнее.

\- Зато теперь ты честно можешь говорить, что сжег Москву….

От такого замечания Литва поперхнулся, но сделал вид, что этот от дыма.

«Я с ума сойду от его шуточек».

\- … что поделать, мечты иногда сбываются весьма причудливо.

И легко ударив в боки коня, подпалил ближайшую крышу.

 

***

 

Пламя рвалось в небо, ревело и бесилось вокруг белых стен, но перебраться сквозь окружавшие их рвы так и не сумело.

Но уже этой ночью в Москве, словно в ответ, заполыхал бунт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Собор Успения уже полвека как митрополичий престол*  
> Успенский собор московского Кремля был главным русским кафедральным собором с 1327 года (когда в него был перенесен престол митрополитов Киевских и всея Руси) по 1917 год. В нем венчались на царство абсолютно все русские монархи (вплоть до Николая II), где бы они затем не правили, в нем же находятся могилы почти всех митрополитов всея Руси с 14 века и патриархов.


	9. Глава 2. Часть 5.

Москва,  
Август 1382 года

 

Сон был тягостным и темным. Из тех, когда и рад был бы проснуться, а не можешь – все тело словно сковало железными обручами.

В памяти потом осталась лишь усталость от долгого бега, мелкая дрожь от ночного ветра и поднимавшейся с земли прохлады, и постоянный звон каких-то железных пластин или бубенцов, раздававшийся с каждым шагом.

А еще - чей-то дальний зов.

Не то крик, не то вой. Приказ, требование и мольба сразу. И ноги сами несли в эту сторону, хоть ум и понимал, что идти на этот зов – нельзя, что это… нет, не смерть, наверное, но конец всему.

Но и не идти на него было невозможно, это было… было, как не дышать. Как не быть.

И от этого внутреннего разлада в душе чернильной кляксой расползалась мутная, вязкая тоска.

Стряхнуть которую полностью не удалось даже когда совсем рядом что-то тяжело грохнуло об пол и раздались крики на несколько голосов - и Литва смог, наконец, распахнуть глаза. Пару минут он недоуменно смотрел на незнакомый деревянный потолок, очень высокий и покрытый расписными узорами. Голова казалась неподъемной, а в теле ныла каждая кость. После нескольких суток в седле и сожжения московского посада, он нашел в себе силы только соскрести с рук и лица копоть, что-то там съесть, после чего рухнул лицом на лавку прямо в княжеской гриднице, даже толком не раздевшись. Другого места Иван не нашел бы ему сейчас при всем желании. Сам ютился здесь же – как и значительная часть прочих дружинников. Из тех, что князь Дмитрий не увел с собой. И тех, что еще не разбежались.

Вот и сейчас огромная просторная гридница, в которой московские князья принимали послов и проводили пиры, была забита так, что яблоку негде упасть. И все же возле одной из опор люди отхлынули в стороны, что-то или кого-то обступив.

\- .. не троньте его!

\- Падучая!* Только такого не хватало!

\- … это со страха. Мальчишка совсем.

За строем затянутых в сапоги ног мелькнула знакомая светлая копна волос, сейчас всклокоченным ворохом метавшаяся по истоптанному и давно уже нечищеному полу.

«Ах, ты велняс!»

Остатки сна слетели моментально. Теперь Торис явно расслышал грохот набатных колоколов, гомон и крики, бурными волнами кружившие вокруг гридни.

\- Бунт? – торопливо натягивая сапоги и пояс с оружием, проскрежетал Литва в сторону ближайшего «соседа» хриплым со сна и от гари голосом, которой столь щедро надышался вчера. Одежда и без того «благоухавшая» его собственным и конским потом, тоже вся пропиталась запахом горелого дерева.

\- Он самый…

Паника и бунт в без пяти минут осажденном городе – самое худшее, что только могло произойти.

«Впрочем, мне-то до этого какое дело? Разве всё это мне не на руку?»

Но дело отчего-то было. Что-то в глубине то ли души то ли его естества смутно ворочалось и требовало… сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Хотя бы поразительную глупость. Например…Торис даже зажмурился и тряхнул отросшими, давно уже не стриженными волосами.

«Нет, это просто немыслимо».

Тогда они не знали всех этих мудрёных слов вроде «запас прочности общества» или «скорость взаимодействия между его элементами», «скорость реакции на угрозы», а описать происходящее могли лишь туманным словом «разлад». Когда то, что должно было работать, то, что мерно повторялось само собой изо дня в день, подстегивая друг друга, укрепляя и страхуя – внезапно рассыпалось на части, друг друга пожирающие и увечащие.

И в тот год слабину дали все части едва зарождавшегося единого Русского государства – от великого князя до обычных селян и горожан. Один, узнав о предательстве младших и соседних русских князей, скрывших от него передвижение татар, уехал без внятных объяснений, уведя с собой лучших воинов, не оставив вместо себя крепкого военачальника. Понадеялся на крепость новых каменных стен, уже дважды остановивших литовское войско. Другие же – судя по грохоту и крикам снаружи – «оставшись одни, аки овцы без пастыря», развели в городе смуту, погромы и грабежи.

Все сработали не так, как надо.

И кара за это не заставит себя долго ждать. Она всего в нескольких днях пути.

Превратившаяся в хмельной от крови и вина из разоренных погребов вертеп Москва просто не сможет обороняться. Война – это строй, это стяг, эти сжатые в единый кулак пальцы. А не мешанина из пьяных банд.

Потрепанный Ордой Русь снова надолго потеряет свою нелепую самоуверенность и сам упадет Литве в руки, как перезрелый плод. Если, конечно, выживет…

«Какого лешего он вообще остался в этом городе, отлично понимая, что он обречен? Москва – не равнее прочих, она даже меньше и беднее многих других городов».

На светлых волосах и грязном полу показались темно-красные разводы.

\- Подстелите ему что-нибудь!

\- Нет, - все также хрипло каркнул Торис, проталкиваясь через толпу. – Его нужно увезти отсюда, хотя бы на пару часов, хотя бы недалеко.

Словно расслышав в общем гвалте его голос или ощутив присутствие, Иван перестал метаться. Выворачивающие всё тело судороги сменились оцепенением и крупной дрожью. Незрячие глаза на восковом лице с искусанными, измочаленными в кровь губами смотрели в потолок – на лики воинов с крыльями и на дивных зверей в переплетении зеленых ветвей и россыпи цветов.

\- Ага, умный какой! Сумей хотя бы отсюда выйти и живым остаться! Всех, кто пытается выйти из городских ворот – убивают вообще без разбора.

«Я могу и то, и другое!» - едва не ляпнул Торис в ответ.

Литва и впрямь – как и сам Русь, да и любой из них, из воплощенных – при желании мог на время «отвести» людям глаза. Или напрямую заставить их подчиниться – только на время, конечно. Но в том, чтобы пройти по бушующим улицам и принудить открыть огромные и тяжелые, чудовищно неповоротливые городские ворота – да так, что никто потом не сможет вспомнить ни его имени, ни лица – для него особого труда не составит.

Хотя, конечно, это считалось столь же «неприличным», как и сражаться с людьми в прямом бою в полную силу.

«Пусть некоторые – не будем показывать пальцем – этим и злоупотребляли. Почему бы немного не позлоупотреблять и мне? Немного… самую малость…» - в голову вновь влезла та дикая мысль, еще более нелепая, чем поездка сюда. И даже более странная, чем идея вывезти отсюда Ивана тайком – если уж он так сильно хотел поиграть в благодетеля. Которая пугала уже тем, что вообще могла прийти ему на ум. Безумие заразно?

Литва был отчаянным воином, да. На поле боя. Но в мирной жизни и политике всегда старался держаться благоразумия. Даже порой чрезмерного.

И уж точно он не…

Мысленно костеря Россию за то, что скрывал истинное положение дел и свое самочувствие до последнего – проклятая черта, в существовании которой Торис и позже убеждался раз за разом – он склонился над распростертым на полу дрожащим телом. Коснулся влажного от пота виска кончиками пальцев.

\- Я хочу сделать глупость, - честно и негромко, зная, что больше его никто просто не расслышит, произнес он. – Самую, наверное, большую в своей жизни. Надеюсь, ты мне поможешь.

«А не попытаешься свернуть шею, когда придешь в себя. С твоей-то гордыней».

И в гриднице, где казалось стены скоро заходят ходуном от человеческих голосов, наступила полная тишина. Резкая и внезапная – для любого стороннего наблюдателя. И эта же странная тишина, вырвавшись за пределы гридни, поползла по беснующимся улицам и забывшим о сне домам.

Чувствуя, что в его собственный висок словно вонзается игла, Торис поднялся и приказал - тем голосом, которого не мог ослушаться ни один из людей, кроме верховных правителей:

_**\- Скажите, чтобы вместо набата били вечевой.** _

По лицам вокруг волной прошло… что-то. Не то удивление, не то…

На миг Литва испугался, полагая, что раскрыл себя или люди – эти сумасшедшие люди сумасшедшего края – увидели в нем не того, кого нужно.

Кто-то шагнул вперед:

\- И кто созывает?

_**\- Князь… Остей. Из семьи великого князя Ольгерда. Его… внук, на московской службе, - мысленно проклиная свой внешне тоже крайне юный возраст, на ходу выдумал имя и байку Торис.** _

\- Через Андрея полоцкого или Дмитрия брянского?*

Литва лишь неопределенно кивнул головой – пусть сами выбирают, что он имел в виду.

И когда над стихающей Москвой грохнул первый удар вечевого боя, Торису показалось, что этот гулкий тяжелый звон, разносившийся на всю округу, раздался прямо у него в голове.

Как и следовало ожидать.

***

Один из первых вопросов, которые везде и во все времена задавали люди, узнав о существовании воплощенных – «почему вы сами не правите своим народом и землями, а позволяете делать это каким-то смертным?»

В теории он был очень даже логичным – потому что для людей это выглядело, как некая своеобразная разновидность «властвования собой». Если человек может управлять собой, то почему не может этого делать народ, особенно если имеется аватар, обладающий одновременно и общим, и частным сознанием?

На практике же полноценно и осознанно «властвовать собой» из людей могли лишь единицы, что уже намекало на то, что не столь уж простое это искусство. А связи между воплощенными и людьми – и вообще, и особенно их собственными - были куда сложнее, чтобы пытаться приладить к ней человеческие представления о власти.

Отношения власти между людьми были в целом осознанными и осознанно же изменяемыми (или осознанно оставляемыми в текущем виде) - хотя, конечно, была в них и неосознаваемая сторона, которой власть имущие охотно пользовались, но пользовались тоже вполне осознанно.

Связь же человека с его народом и землей впитывалась и впитывается буквально с молоком матери, проникая в самые его плоть и кровь. Она проницает всю его сущность, она естественна как дыхание и, как дыхание же, осознается лишь в тот момент, когда соприкасается с чуждым влиянием. Особенно если то веревкой обвивается вокруг шеи, превращая каждый вдох в пытку.

И проще заменить в теле человека всю кровь, содрать с костей плоть и умудриться оставить его после этого в живых, - чем вытравить из него эту связь.

Это были глубокие тихие воды, чье движение едва уловимо в бездне человеческой души. И которым в обычном течении жизни нечего было делать на самом верху.

И смешение прямой внешней воли с этой незримой внутренней не могло дать ничего хорошего. В лучшем случае подобные попытки воплощенных взять всю полноту власти в свои руки заканчивались для смертных массовой истерией или временным, а то и неизлечимым сумасшествием. И это была еще одна причина, по которой духи сторонились особо высоких постов, подвизаясь возле своих правителей скорее в роли советников и прислуги.

Но из каждого правила есть исключения. Точнее, «особые случаи».

И сейчас был как раз такой.

Литовцы и русские – в первую очередь, конечно, их знать – в тот момент были настолько переплетены между собой, что сохраняя в глазах друг друга своеобразие, по-настоящему чужими не воспринимались. Но и одним народом еще не были.

А значит, вполне могли напрямую возглавить людей друг друга, не рискуя испепелить их разум. Правда, и это было возможно лишь на недолгий срок. К тому же при условии – что другой воплощенный примет его в качестве своего правителя.

Потому что власть может быть незаконной, установленной насильно и не «по писаному порядку». Но чтобы быть властью – она должна быть признанной.

И в первую очередь – теми, кто ей подчиняется.

Даже самый страшный тиран – всего лишь человек, если нет тех, кто готов выполнять его приказы.

***

Заставив москвичей выйти из гридни вон, Литва подхватил Русь на руки, несколько охнув от неожиданности – весил тот на порядок больше, чем могло показаться по его виду, да и боль ввинтилась в голову с настоящей уже злобой – и уложил на ближайшую лавку. Перед глазами от боли уже плыли иссиня-черные пятна, как если бы Торис долго смотрел на солнце – зато лицо Ивана начало приобретать нормальный оттенок, дрожь прошла, как и выгнувшая все тело судорога.

\- Иван, Иван, - взяв Россию за подбородок, он помотал его голову из стороны в сторону, - давай, очнись. Хоть на мгновение.

Мутные, с неестественно расширенными зрачками глаза слабо приоткрылись. Несмотря на опасения Литвы, в них мелькнуло узнавание.

\- Нужно… нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал…

Торис не знал, как облечь свою просьбу в слова. Потому что то, что нужно было сделать Ивану для того, чтобы его безумный замысел сработал - среди стран считалось кощунством и унижением, перед которым меркли все проскинезы и целования ханских сапог.

Судя по потрясенно раскрывшимся глазам и задрожавшему от ярости рту, до России уже дошло, что происходит - что Литва сделал с его людьми, и что хочет сделать с ним.

\- Совсем, что ли, охренел?! – сумел он хоть как-то выразить свои чувства, заставляя Ториса зажмуриться: от крика ему показалось, что в голове взорвалась бомбарда. А от мысли, что ему еще придется выйти наружу и говорить с шумной, кипящей – даже под его словом – толпой, стало тошно до того, что шутка про топор, как действенное лекарство от головной боли, перестала восприниматься как таковая, а не как руководство к действию.

\- Я хочу помочь…

\- Если бы хотел, то просто меня отсюда увез!

\- А какого… ох,… ты тут остался? Сам должен был понимать…

\- Это мое дело! – мстительно не понижал голоса Русь, отлично понимая, что каждое слово вбивается Литве в голову будто гвоздь. – Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи! Ни в чьей не нуждаюсь! Мне и никто не сможет помочь, кроме Бога и меня самого!

\- Это всего на несколько дней… на неделю быть может…

«Дольше я и не смогу. А там или войско подойдет, или… и впрямь только боги и смогут помочь».

\- И на единый час. И на единую минуту я не признаю тебя своим князем, - прошипел измученный колючий мальчишка, вновь падая на лавку и закрывая глаза.

***

Что происходило дальше, Торис не смог бы вспомнить даже под угрозой смерти. Расцветший в небе августовский день с одной стороны тянулся целую вечность, а с другой – все его подробности растворились в дымке головной боли, нарастающей с каждым часом. Будь на его месте человек, его бы замучили одними только вопросами о самочувствии. Хорошо все же, что их выносливость, знания и опыт на несколько порядков превосходят человеческие, отчего он мог работать даже в таком вот, полубездумном, состоянии.

Самое поразительное – у него получилось. Получилось утихомирить бунт, договориться с восставшими о текущих вопросах и условиях выезда из города и начать, наконец, полноценно готовить Москву к осаде. Жаль, что таким нельзя похвастаться. И не только из соображений «защиты чести» Ивана – на самого Ториса за такое смотрели бы на опасного и беспринципного насильника. Даже если дело все же полностью «выгорит» и ему удастся спасти город и всех этих людей.

Если, конечно, он не сорвется, устав терпеть. Нет, ну, в конце концов, кому из них двоих это больше надо?! Присутствие Ивана он чувствовал постоянно, но за все эти сутки он так и не соизволил показаться ему на глаза.

Увиделись они только уже следующим утром, в княжеском тереме. Причем, Торис был уверен, что пригласила его великая княгиня только как князя Остея, взявшего всю власть в городе.

Он ошибся.

Уже по ее взгляду – на этот раз не отрешенному, а более чем пристальному – Литва понял: она его видит. Видит по-настоящему, как воплощенного, а не как человека. Хотя обычно на это были способны только правители, то есть люди, облеченные истинной властью – в силу ли некой магии или чего-то иного, более обыденного. Отчего духи часто так сильно и привязывались к ним и их семьям – всегда приятно хотя бы на время снять маску с лица и перестать актерствовать. Отчего перевороты, резкие и частные смены правителей ранили их вдвойне – и как народ, и как личность.

\- Вы, наверное, в ярости, - начал он без предисловий и положенного обмена любезностями.

\- Отчего? – тихо, но ясно, спросила княгиня. Вид у нее тоже был измученный, лицо было бледнее шелка обвивавшего его и шею убруса. Прошлой ночью Евдокия родила - именно поэтому в терем не пустили даже Россию и тому пришлось идти в гридню, где его и накрыло припадком. Родила раньше срока, чему, наверняка, поспособствовала вставшая на дыбы Москва и выплеснувшаяся в шуме и погромах ярость горожан. И едва ли княгиня успела отдохнуть днем, занятая сборами семьи, хоть им – как и всем уезжавшим – разрешили взять только самое насущное. – Из-за того, что я, мои сыновья и многие из гражан* сейчас живы?

\- Ну… - скосил Торис взгляд на стоявшего чуть позади княгини Ивана, единственного свидетеля данного разговора, такого же бледного, как и они, - я в некотором роде отобрал у вас ваш город. И в некотором роде вас отсюда выгоняю. Причем, без права даже собраться, как подобает вашему положению и вашему… здравию. Вы уверены, что выдержите дорогу?

\- Я должна, а значит, выдержу. Лишь бы выдержали дети, - последовал короткий спокойный ответ. - А что до города – наши владения на нем не заканчиваются. Хотя дело не в этом. Взять в Москве власть сейчас – это не княжий пояс или шапку получить, а терновый венец надеть. Если что-то пойдет не так…

«…а оно пойдет. Не может не пойти - когда в городе полно обычных жителей, которых нужно кормить и среди которых от одной только толчеи в любой момент может расползтись любая зараза, но крайне мало настоящих бойцов. Кремль, конечно, каменный и крепкий, но его оборона – при его-то протяженности - все равно требует много опытных защитников. А взять их неоткуда. И времени их обучать – тоже».

Словно читая его мысли, княгиня улыбнулась – печально и, как будто извиняясь – и протянула ему связку ключей.

\- Что это? – вопрос был риторическим. От каких замков были эти ключи Торис понял моментально и теперь уже боялся бросить взгляд за плечо Евдокии.

\- Князь должен жить в соответствующих покоях, - уже без тени улыбки произнесла она. - Если желаете, можете расселить в тереме, кого пожелаете. В городе еще многие остаются без приюта.

Ощутив в ладони тяжелый железный обруч, Литва торопливо окинув взглядом полную дорогих вещей комнату:

\- И вы не опасаетесь, что…

\- Нет. Если город возьмут татары, то это всё и так для нас пропало. Если же Бог избавит, то выжившим еще возвращаться по домам, точнее к их пепелищам. И как-то жить дальше. Быть может с некоторыми из этих безделиц им сделать это будет проще.

К щекам отчего-то прихлынула кровь, и словно пытаясь скрыть это внезапное смущение, Торис опустился на одно колено и склонил голову:

\- Госпожа моя…

От резкого движения в его многострадальной голове вновь помутилось, он даже не сразу понял, что в его грязные, давно слипшиеся волосы вплелись тонкие женские пальцы, мягко пропуская их сквозь себя и поглаживая.

\- Это скоро пройдет – я поговорила с Иваном. И чем бы всё не закончилось, я всегда буду вам благодарна. Хотя за него и не поручусь, - честно добавила она.

\- Ты никому про это не расскажешь. Никогда. Обещай, - сквозь зубы выдавил из себя Россия.

«Кому такое расскажешь?», - но сил спорить уже не было, а потому Торис лишь слегка кивнул вместо ответа.

И боль, терзавшая его все эти сутки, и впрямь отпустила.

Вновь стало можно жить и дышать. Мир вокруг перестал кружиться, вызывая тошноту одним своим цветом и запахом.

\- Поднимитесь, князь.

Это было восхитительное ощущение - и прошедшая боль, и вспыхнувшее где-то в груди темное торжество.

Пусть князь он лишь на час, но этот час у него никто не отнимет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Глава 2, как думаю, уже многие поняли – это такой флешбэк-приквел. Нужен он для лучшей демонстрации всего того сложного спектра эмоций, что тогда вызывали друг у друга персонажи (и что поделать – если он совершенно не похож на сегодняшний или даже вчерашний) и чтобы мотивация их поступков была яснее. А почему он разросся до таких размеров… ну, автор – не талант и краткость не его сестра. 
> 
> *Падучая – эпилепсия. 
> 
> *Через Андрея полоцкого или Дмитрия брянского?  
> Вероятные отцы князя Остея, сыновья Ольгерда от первого брака, состоявшие в союзе с ВКМ и на московской службе (в смысле служащие московскому князю).
> 
> *Автор тут позволил себе маленькое безобразие, соотнеся Ториса с князем Остеем, остановившим восстание в Москве и возглавившим оборону города от татар. Эту вольность мне дозволяет то, что более ничего об этом человеке - явно не самом заурядном, - неизвестно. Даже имя отца. И это странно. Очень. Династия Гедиминовичей на тот момент обладала огромным влиянием и известностью (да и позже по всей Руси по своему статусу была равна Рюриковичам), и в летописях указывались сведенья даже о потомках женского пола и о тех, кто умер в младенчестве. Но вот соотнести Остея с Гедиминовичами не получается до сих пор – среди детей и внуков Ольгерда нет никого с похожим именем или биографией. Возможно, тут сказалось то, что рассказ о событиях в Москве 1382 года хотя и был составлен «по горячим следам», но записан был, по оценкам ученых, или купцом, или обычным горожанином (и в таком виде позже включен в летописи), который явно не особо разбирался во всех этих высокородных фамилиях и нюансах. 
> 
> *из гражан – из горожан. Да, слово «гражданин» происходит от «горожанин».


End file.
